Experiment A
by Selim
Summary: Completed! Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn’t even know it! RoyEd, MPREG.
1. Prologue: Captured

Experiment A 

By: Selim

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Summary: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchmist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!

Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both phsycial and mental.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 7, 1918

For the last three years, our studies have been fruitless, that is until now. As head scientist, I'm proud to say that we've developed a method to create the "perfect alchemist." We were concerned with this at first, especially since we've noticed a greater number of men that participated in the study of alchemy rather than women. We didn't want our studies to be for nothing, we wanted the perfect alchemist to show our benefactors.

True alchemy can be taught, but what if the child was breed to do alchemy. Studies by other scientists and psychologists (a new word we our putting in our dictionaries) have brought our attentions that two geniuses that procreate can create equally smart children. We want to test the thought that if two alchemy prodigies together created a child, we'd have a child that would put the State Alchemist to shame.

The military was more than pleased to hear our theory, since their alchemists tend to want to do things their own way. In conclusion, they have been patrons to our lab, making sure we have all the necessities to find ways to procreate our little alchemist; even when our studies went to the thoughts on male pregnancy. Then, just last year, the money quit.

We were angry, but not shocked. With the recent wars going on, it was understandable where the money had gone, but we needed to work quickly. We narrowed down who our shell was going to be, and had devised an idea on who we wanted to use to fill this shell. The shell, our Experiment A, was a hotheaded prodigy the Military had. We weren't too concerned with his real name, something like Eric – Elric. Edward Elric, I believe.

He seemed most suitable for this, since those prodigy genes should continue in line, if they were used right. Which is why our studies with both kinds of procreation, male and female, had not proven to be successful thus far, especially the females; all the girls we looked over didn't seem right, and hadn't learned fast enough to be considered a prodigy. Not like young Experiment A.

However, it has occurred to us who would be Experiment B. He, or she if we find one quick enough, has to be a prodigy as well. We must have looked for days without sleep, but nothing ever seemed right. What seemed perfect was always subjected to reject for some reason, need it be the looks of the person or what type of alchemy they used.

One of my subordinates, Dr. Nina Hudson (A nurse practitioner, and one of the finest I've had the honor to meet) brought up that the secondary didn't need to be a prodigy, just be able to perform untraditional alchemy. Finally, we choose who it would be, and for once since choosing Experiment A, we all agreed.

With our subjects chosen, we started up with our second objective, receiving our experiments. I've contacted a Rebel Group to grab them both, but they could only get one at a time. We choose to grab Experiment A first, so we can perform surgery to enable children. My only concern at this point would be, at what risk?

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

Edward sniffled for the fifth time since waking up from his catnap. In front of him, his brother was still sleeping peacefully and the blonde state alchemist had to restrain himself from touching his brother's plump human flesh.

Ever since they got Alphonse's body back, Edward had felt nothing but pride in staring at even the littlest thing that Al would do. He often found himself grabbing random people's arms, telling them about how Al would act humanlike, even to the littlest of things like sneezing or having the hiccups. He was beginning to get the nickname 'mini Hughes' at Central Headquarters, much to Al's embarrassment.

Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Ed rubbed his dripping nose. "When we get back to Central, you should go see the doctor, brother. You've been sneezing-"

"It's just a small cold, it'd be pointless." Ed leaned back in his seat, watching the scenery speed by him. "It'll be gone in a day at most. Don't worry." He dismissed the subject. "Why are you awake?"

"Your sniffling was keeping me awake." Al brought the subject back with ease, smiling.

"I'm not going to the doctor."

"Whatever you say, broth-" The train halting threw Ed into his brother, both with raised eyes as the doors in both the front and back were thrown open suddenly. Expecting the worse, Ed stood up swiftly transforming his arm into a blade. He guessed correctly when a man dressed in rags held a gun in the alchemist's general direction.

"Edward Elric, I presume?" Ed didn't respond. "Don't matter. Yer coming with me." His gun fired and both Elrics dodged it with ease as the other man fired the same weapon.

The first place Ed looked was the wall to see what the impact was. The bullet hole was nothing he'd ever seen before. The bullet didn't even graze the wall. Instead he looked at the ground and, instead of a shell, was a needle. What the hell were they firing? Turning back towards the men, the blonde took towards one with the intent to at least wound him enough to get away.

On golden eye fell back on his brother, making sure that Al was out of harms way. Sometimes he wanted to leave Al back at Central or Risembool, but the constant fear that it would be the last time he saw his brother often made him bring his brother along on missions. Those were also the times he missed it when his brother was in the armor, so he knew nothing could happen to the younger boy.

Ed never saw the other man raise the gun and fire until a stab at his neck caused his body to collapse in shock and darkness follow immediately.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 7, 1918

Today, Experiment A has been apprehended. He appears to have a cold, surgery will not commence until he is healthy. Rebels group has stated that Experiment A's brother had witnessed the abduction, but had ran away before he, too, was apprehended. We are concerned if he can victimize our experiment, but he ran off the train in the middle of nowhere. He won't arrive at civilization for weeks. By then, our experiment will have commenced and nothing will go wrong.

From this day forth, I will write about the behaviors of Experiment A as well as his social interactions with Experiment B and the development of a fetus.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	2. Chapter 1: Awakened

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Experiment A

By: Selim

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Summary: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!

Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both phsycial and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Zion, Cold-Crescent-moon, Chibi, Sonicmetal Alchemist, Bella, AuthorOfRequiems, (AFF) Blissful Ignorance, Truly Wished, Dana, Anon, Nomdeplume, Ursweetheartles, Milky, Animecrazd, Christina, Meemei, Rucina, WhipOfLightHeartOFSword, and CornerGirl.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 10, 1918

Experiment A's illness was gone in a day, just as we thought it would be. When he awoke, he seemed scared, but the sedation he'd been given didn't make him attack us though it was apparent if he could, he would. So he wasn't a menace, we had our surgical team remove his automail, both arm and leg, so he couldn't run if he gets loose, nor can he attack with alchemy without a circle. Since he won't be having a writing utensil and his cell was designed to resist alchemy charges, it's defenseless.

Also, we've planned surgery tonight. Our crew was set up in the operation room. I believe today's job will be a success.

Hudson has also been speaking with Experiment A, trying to soothe his worries. Ever since he's woken up, he's been scared and loud, demanding to know what is going on. I have decided it is best for the welfare of our experiment that he not know what we have planned until it is evident that everything has been a success. By then, he will have calmed down enough to take his health seriously.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

Pushing himself up, Ed panted as his exhausted body collapsed against the cold wall. The guards at the door glanced in at him, to make sure he was all right before they returned to their post. Curling his lips in a snarl, he raised his voice enough to be heard. "Can't I have something to eat, you bastards?" The guards didn't say anything. 

"Experiment A, please calm down." A soothing voice echoed down the corridors as a female scientist stepped in front of the door. Her long red hair flowed back in a messy ponytail and the frames of her glasses, perched on her head, held her bangs back. She analyzed her clipboard before having the guards open the door for her. "Riley says you've been angry all morning, do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh no! I've been peachy. Waking up here, with you fine people." Ed rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'm hungry and I have to go the bathroom," he admitted when she gave him a frustrated look.

Nodding her head, the woman turned to face the guards. "Take Experiment A to the bathroom please, then return him here."

The guards entered the room and Edward quirked his lips about to tell her he was hungrier than anything else. The halls were just a bare as his cell, and he didn't know why he was expecting anything better as he was dragged into a smaller room with just a toilet and two buff men holding him up. "I really don't need help." He insisted.

"Experiment A, you said you needed to go, please go." The female scientist scorned again, and Ed rolled his eyes, peeling off his pants so he could go. His shoulders remained hunched as he relieved himself, eyeing the two men beside him for people looking, but finding they were looking elsewhere, he relaxed. "Return him to his room. I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, Hudson-ma'am." The one on his left saluted before hoisting Edward into the cell again and, much to the blonde's annoyance, laid him out on the bed. Hudson approached the room, eyeing him cautiously as the door was shut behind her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax, Experiment A?"

"My name's Edward!"

Nodding her head, Hudson glanced over her clipboard again. "As it is, I'm going to have to deny you food for the next twenty-four hours. This order was issued eight last night, and began at midnight. You can eat again tomorrow when you wake up. If you behave yourself, Experiment A, we will make anything you want for breakfast."

Edward thought about that as his stomach tossed. "Anything?"

"Within reason."

With a deep breath, Ed rolled his eyes. "I'll be good. Today." He compromised. "Why don't I get to eat? Why did you guys even kidnap me?"

"It's hardly kidnapping being that you aren't a kid, Experiment A-"

"It's Edward!" The blonde repeated.

The redhead ignored him. "I can answer a little bit of your question, but not much, and what information I can give will hardly suffice your desire for knowledge. Simply, we're doing a study, and you meet all the requirements for our study."

"You could have asked if you needed my help. I'm a nice guy." Edward began to push himself back up against the wall so he could sit. Hudson seemed to have noticed his struggled and he (unwillingly) allowed her to help him sit.

"If you were aware of the extent, you would turn us down. Just like the Führer did." Hudson smiled.

Curious, Ed said, "and what wouldn't I have agreed on?"

"It doesn't matter, Experiment A." She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a pencil out from deep in her pockets. "Now, tell me. Who is your family?"

"Why would I tell you that!" Ed threw his pillow. "I refuse to put my family through this!"

"Edward," Hudson finally breathed his name, "It's for the sake of our study that we know your family history, any medical information you can give us." Edward clasped his lips shut and turned away. There was no more to say to her. He wasn't going to let these people know anything about Al. He put his brother in danger once before, he promised himself he'd be a better brother and would avoid hurting Al anymore.

The woman remained quiet before standing up and leaving the room. "I'll speak with you again tomorrow, Experiment A." She left him, sulking on his cot-like bed. The guards returned to their post and Edward let his body slide back down to the bed. When his stomach rumbled again, Ed tossed onto his side, putting strain on his destroyed shoulder and automail circuits.

Sadly, he wondered if Central even knew of his captivity and he wondered if the blasted colonel was even going to send help. Grasping the rough fabric of the thin mattress, Ed stared at his pillow on the other side of his small cell before sitting up. After enough grunting and pushing, he was propped up against the wall before sliding to the floor, unnoticed by the guards.

One golden eye remained on the two guards while he pushed his body across the floor towards his pillow. The rough, dirty floor pressed against him, leaving long red marks down his chest. By the time he made it to his pillow, his arms ached from over use and he was exhausted. Collapsing on the pillow, he stared the ceiling, watching it turn. Absently, he was aware the cell door opened and his guards entered the room to pick him up. Another voice (Hudson perhaps?) was ordering them to take him to surgery.

"For what?" Ed asked. No one responded as he was carried out of the bedroom and into the long corridor. "Surgery for what?" He screeched.

Hudson stared over him over the rim of her glasses. "Remember Edward, be on your best behavior and you can have anything you want for breakfast."

"I don't care! What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Ed screeched. Practical thought fled from him as he tried to pull away from them. Al! Colonel! Someone! Help! He felt his eyes begin to water and pushed the tears away as he fought to be put back in his room.

He was taken into a clean room with several men dressed in white; who the guards laid him out before like a sacrifice. Fear continued to rear its ugly head as they pulled forward a gas tank. "What are you doing to me?" He screamed, putting up a fight as they tried to hold him still, the gas mask pressing towards his face. Looking around wildly, he placed his gaze onto Hudson. "What's going on? _Please don't hurt me_!" He begged.

The woman looked away and left the room, the last thing Ed saw when the doctors put a gas mask over his face and he swallowed a dull-tasting gas. "Don't hurt me…" He whispered.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 7, 1918

The surgery was a success! Experiment A was put in intensive care just incase something is to go wrong, which sometimes happens to medical studies on humans. Hudson hasn't been able to face Experiment A ever since surgery yesterday, but she has agreed to sit with him tomorrow. Her job is at stake; of course she'd go through with it.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	3. Chapter 2: Sick

Experiment A 

By: Selim

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Summary: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!

Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both phsycial and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Bella, Syao9, SonicMetal Alchemist, GravityNeko, Zion, LonelyInACrowd, Hitomi Nagaisa, KrazyKatty,(AFF) NomdePlume, Blissful Ignorance, Rucina, TrulyWished, Milky, Ursweetheartles, and Arc1228.

To answer the question that Arc1228 brought up, why the Psychologist isn't calling Edward by his name. Well, that's an easy question, this is still the beginning of the field of Psychology, so methods were a little off. In chapters to come, Hudson will change her methods in talking with Ed, but right now it's not apparent.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 14, 1918

Experiment A has become sick. Intensive care is most crucial at this point.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

It was a dark void that seemed to last forever. In the center was a speck of light, barely noticeable by the human eye until it began to expand into a variety of hues. Light flooded into diamonds then evolved into an array of colors that flooded the void – Ed opened his eyes. 

Blue. Had the sky always been that blue, Ed tried to remember. Risembool. Used to be this beautiful of a sky. When he was a boy he used to spend hours staring into the vast blue, wondering if beyond those puffy white clouds. Even after his mother's death and his life fell upside down, he'd stare up at the sky wondering if there was a heaven and if his mother was watching him. This was before he became an atheist of course. After that, he read up on reports to find out what was really up there besides this assumed 'heaven.'

Casually, he reached his right arm – his automail arm – up to grasp the sky that seemed so much closer, only to be startled. Maybe he was so used to seeing wires and metal, but he was met with soft flesh. Bringing his hand down, he pressed his fingers near his eyes, allowing the heat to emit against his face. What was happening?

Jerking up, he tore up his pant leg, in hopes to see the same thing as his arms – and indeed he did. Two flesh legs, bare to his toes, greeted him. In curiosity, he wiggled his left foot toes and giggled at the unfamiliar feeling. The muscle felt so unused, and it probably was. Jumping to his feet, he ran towards a lake on the east side of the bottom of the hill to see if he really did have the arm and leg he felt.

As he bent over the clear water, he felt all his hopes die away. Staring back at him wasn't him. Or it was, but his ten-year-old self. He rubbed his face awkwardly. Did that mean Al was okay? That his mom was still alive?

And if they were, did it mean he dreamt the last six years? Had he never been a state alchemist and never lost Al's body to forbidden alchemy? He never met the colonel or any of the others at Central? What should have been relief washing over him was fear, and the scared little boy sat back.

It was hard to believe that everything he worked for wasn't real. That all his work to get the philosopher's stone was for not and all the people he met would never know about him. He sulked.

_"Ed_!" Al's voice echoed through the land. "_There you are, big brother! Mommy says if you don't get home now, she's going to make you have milk for dinner _all_ week_." The small boy came into view, trying to look much older than he really was. Hands on his hips, the small boy clicked his feet. "_Come on, Edward._"

"Al…" Ed rolled onto his hands and knees, holding his arms out for a hug. Al, confused, gave his brother the desired embrace. "Al…I had a nightmare! First mom died, and then I hurt you, and then I joined the military. After that, I traveled everywhere trying to save you and I finally did but I didn't have my arm and leg and there was no way to ever get them replaced. Then-" Ed continued speaking, ignoring his brother's distant look.

"_Ed…_" Al grumbled under his breath. "_You're just trying to scare me, again. Wait until I tell mommy!_" The boy ran towards the house, screeching for his mother. Ed didn't move, trying to figure out what was going on. Pinching himself, he waited to see the reality he was so use to. Instead, as he clenched his eyes shut and waited for someone to wake him from this dream – be it Al, Colonel Mustang, or Hudson.

Instead, what he did hear was his mother's worried voice, jogging his shoulder. "_Edward, are you okay? Al says you were telling him scary stories about me dying. Did you have a nightmare sweetie?_ She lifted him in her lap.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Ed whined. "It was true!" He screeched as she slapped her hand roughly against his cheek.

"_Edward Elric, don't wish harm on this family!_" Scrunching up, Ed pushed her shoulders so he could get away. "_Edward, what's wrong with you?_" She hugged her son towards her, rubbing his head soothingly. From the distance, Ed could see Al watching the transaction with wide eyes. "_It was all just a nightmare, I'm here Ed. I'll take care of you._" She whispered.

"No…this is a nightmare. Your dead." Ed's voice weakened as he began to see darkness again. His arms burned, and through haze he could see his skin melting and metal taking it's place. Screaming out in pain, he fell back against his mother, only to meet air.

"_Edward!_" His mother's voice echoed through the dark void.

"_Edward!_" Al's voice followed. "_Wake up, big brother!_"

Reaching up with his automail, Ed grasped air, weakly crying for his mother to save him as darkness overcame him finally.

"_Experiment A's vitals have returned to normal._" A voice echoed across the void. Ed heard it, but couldn't understand. Words. He heard words. Grasping at his throat, he tried calling out for help, but nothing escaped. His body felt so raw and no longer moved as his arms fell like lead against his sides. "He's regain consciousness, contact Doctor Gibson of this." A man in a white jacket demanded, turning his head to face another doctor.

Ed didn't move, keeping his eyes tightly locked. The pain. His sides hurt. His stomach seemed shifted and his kidney's screamed as a hand pressed against his bladder before rising further up his gut. "Everything appears functioning, doctor."

Opening his eyes, Ed had to blink sleep out of his eyes to see who was standing above him. The man was graying, but still had patches of brunette hair. He, like everyone else in the room, was wearing a white jacket as he checked Ed out. "Good. Good. Is it functioning as well?"

"There's blood flowing, but the immune system was fighting it, Doctor Gibson." A nurse smiled as she rubbed Ed's hips soothingly. "His fever broke this morning and we're going to try to get real food down his throat tonight, once he's more stable."

"Very well, then. Experiment A, congratulations, but this is only a fraction of our study. You need to remain strong for the rest, and I promise you that it'll all be over soon." With a nod of his head, the man left the room. Ed closed his eyes. He didn't comprehend half of what that man said, but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

_April 19, 1918 _

_After four days, Experiment A's health has returned to normal. As figured, his body is rejecting the donated uterus. Doctor James has insisted that by tonight his body will accept the change. We're going to leave him in recovery for a week and then we will return him to his cell. _

_Upon which, we are going to search for Experiment B, who has decided to personally find Edward Elric. Though we weren't expecting Experiment A's disappearance to be known so quickly, it has worked to our advantage. _

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	4. Chapter 3: Experiment B

Experiment A 

By: Selim

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Summary: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!

Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both phsycial and mental.

* * *

Thank you: Nightshade218, Marufu-chan, Rya Starling, W01FT33N, Hikari Manganji, Tenshi-Tusbasa201, Yubikobi, Amichka, YaoiFan87, Houseprodigy, Dark Angel Maybe, (AFF)Nomdeplume, Blissful Ignorance, Ursweetheartless, Milky, Xtranew, Usagi Yuri, Lici, Eien no Ren, and REBD.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 20, 1918

Experiment A is being difficult. Even though he's open with Mr. Powell, he's still shying away from questions.

Also, what information about Experiment A the military had given us before they abandoned us isn't being useful. His commanding officer did state he was difficult to work with, but would get the job done. Hudson is suggesting we approach a different method to talk to him. Instead, she's going to address the boy's father and strong alchemy ancestry. Maybe he'll talk.

--Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

"Now pull your leg back, Edward."

Grunting, Ed complied. The muscle had become stiff during his time bedridden, so trying to bring the thigh up against his lower torso was trying. Not that he wasn't able to do it well before, but his therapist said it was good for the tendon to stretch it as such. Grabbing his under thigh he held still as the man above him counted, "one-two-three-four…"

"Mr. Powell?" Ed groaned under his breath, panting as a strain moved across his leg.

"And release. Yes, Ed?" The man asked, taking Ed's stubbed leg and pressing it back, watching Ed's face intently. Beneath his breath, Powell counted to ten until he released the leg to let the bone move itself down to the floor.

Ed was quiet as he stared up at the ceiling, or specifically at a cobweb in the corner. "How long are they going to hold me here? When can I get my autolimbs back so this therapy won't be needed?"

Massaging Ed's thighs, Powell frowned. "Your automail will be returned when you can be trusted not to win. We might be able to get you the leg back, but it won't be any day soon that you'll get your arm back. We can't have you performing alchemy on us. Does this hurt?" He rubbed Ed's other leg, carefully pressing his index finger into the muscle. Ed hissed.

"Well, try to get me my leg back." Ed grunted. "You know, if you weren't _trying_ to torture me, this'd be a good massage."

Chuckling, the therapist raised his fingers to gain the attention of the guards. "Please raise Mr. Elric into his bed." He smiled. Edward returned the look. He liked being called something other than _Experiment A_. The guards, third shift Mencken and Snyder, lowered him into the bed and left the room, waiting for Powell before they shut the door. "Edward, Dr. Hudson will be returning in an hour for your psychiatric appointment."

"Not crazy." Ed muttered.

"That's not the point. She's supposed to make certain your emotional stability is fine. You might become stressed during the study, and she's going to make sure you're okay. She wants to be your friend, Ed." With a cheerful smile, Powell left the room. Sulking, Ed slumped against the wall, crossing his arms. He would talk, but he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

"Lieutenant, why is he here?" Roy stared over Hawkeye, then past her at the small boy peaking out behind her. Childishly, Al stuck his tongue out at the colonel.

Standing at attention, Riza rolled her eyes. "His brother has gone missing, he came to make sure you don't screw up looking for Ed. Personally, I don't blame him either." The last part was said under her breath. With a raised eyebrow from the colonel, she saluted and excused herself. Al, having been left behind, crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Roy.

"Look, Al, we're looking for him. You didn't give us much help. I don't really understand what those bullets were, but they obviously took Ed out quickly. I'd have figured with his short stature, he could have dodged quicker." Roy walked forward and grabbed the fuming Al's arms. "Don't worry, we'll find him Al, but you freaking out isn't going to help. You can help search or something efficient, but sulking and blaming us isn't going to quicken the search."

"…" Al looked at his feet. "I wasn't blaming you, Colonel. I'm blaming myself. If I wasn't there, brother wouldn't have been distracted and they would have never got him."

Hugging the dark blonde boy, Roy rubbed the boy's back. "Just calm down. Edward's been through worse." Nodding, Al released the colonel.

Continuing down the barren path, the colonel looked around for his own investigation. So far, besides a boot that had been dropped, they hadn't found any evidence to suspect where Ed had been taken. He froze. Shifting his eyes towards the ditches, he growled. He could have sworn he saw movement. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Roy watched the ditch closer. He saw the movement again – this time it confirmed it was not one of his men.

A gun fired, and Roy hit the ground with a snap of his fingers in the general direction of the noise. He hit someone, because a man hit the ground, screaming, and trying to put out the flames. In a millisecond, four other guys ran up the hill in Roy's direction, two with guns. With ease, Roy took out another one with some flames as his fist connected with one directly in front of him. Two on the ground, two more to go Roy counted down.

Rushing forward, he attacked another man with a gun, a fraction to late as it set off. Whatever was fired pressed against his stomach, a needle-like stab against his belly that caused him to collapse suddenly. The fuck? He reached down to see what had hit him as a hand slammed against the back of his neck, sending him into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ed glanced up when the doors to his cell opened and Hudson walked in. Smiling the woman brushed back her hair with her fingers before addressing the guards to bring her in a chair. "Good morning, Edward." She smiled.

"It's morning?" He glanced up. He could have sworn he'd been up for hours.

With a nod, Hudson leaned forward. "Well, it's almost noon. I'm sorry about the lack of light in here." Her voice seemed off, almost careful as she tapped a pen against a pad of paper Ed wasn't aware she'd brought in with her. "Do you want me to call you Edward, or something different?"

Raising a fine brow, Edward quirked his lips in a smirk. "Anything but this 'Experiment A' shit everyone seems so fond of." He leaned back against his perched up pillow as an awkward silence feel between them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hudson scribbling something or another on her paper. Licking his dry lips, Edward put his attention on his dirty fingernails. Sure, they'd bathed him but the mud and grime stuck in that hard to clean space. This was never a problem when he was at central. "Are we just going to sit here?"

"We don't have to, but you've made it clear in our prior interactions you want nothing to do with me. In truth, I'd rather speak with a plague than stay here in this secluded spot with you." Her pencil never left the page nor did she look up.

"So you're not the kind person you came out to be at first." Edward lifted his nose in the air. Bitch, he thought.

Finally, Hudson glanced up. "Never said I was. I just don't like you. We could be good friends if you weren't a cold bastard. My job isn't to be your friend, _Edward_, I'm here to make sure you're emotionally stable for our experiments to commence further."

"-And another thing! What the hell is this experiment? You've already fucked around with my body, shouldn't I at least know what you're doing to me?"

Instead of answering that, Hudson started writing a note on her paper. "How about instead, you tell me about your brother Alphonse? Is he a remarkable alchemist just as you are?"

"Leave Al out of this!" Edward flung his pillow at her. "Don't you dare touch him you wayward bitch!" His assault continued as he flung his blanket in her general direction. With one fluid motion, he fell off the bed and tried making it toward her. The guards outside the room had ran in to see what the commotion was and now stood motionless as Hudson stopped them from approaching any further as Edward fell forward trying to approach. "…Leave him alone-! I beg you, I'll do anything, just don't hurt Al…" He grabbed her white blouse, trying to pull himself to a kneeling position.

Bending down, the woman put her hands against the side of Ed's face, bringing golden eyes to stare back at her. "We're not going to touch him, Edward. We just need to know about your brother, to see if he is as good as you, and if it was associated with your father-"

"…Not him…"

"Hm?"

"Never will be like him." Edward's voice broke. With a nod, Hudson let that discussion drop. Ordering the guards to put Edward back in bed, the woman took the discarded blanket and tucked their experiment into bed. As she was about to leave the room, Edward's broken voice raised into the air, "let me talk to Al."

Turning back towards the blonde, the woman shook her head. "You'll run."

"Then let me write Al. He's probably worried, I need to let him know I'm still alive." Ed's eyes never met hers.

"I see no problem, but I'll have to ask my superiors."

"Thank you."

Hudson stood in her spot a little longer, watching the blonde before a smile broke out on her face. That day worked out better than she would have ever thought.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 21, 1918

Experiment B has been apprehended.

In other news, there has been a breakthrough with Experiment A. I don't know what Hudson did, but the boy seems a little more relaxed than he's been since we brought him in. I'm going to let him send a monitored letter to his brother, and then move Experiment B in that cell.

It has also come to our attention that his body is now relaxed with the new organ and there have been no faults with his internal organs. Besides the scar, he's returned to normal. We are hoping that this is a sign of good things to come, but it's still a concern that he's stringing us along.

Hudson has agreed to continue monitoring him, with the freedom to control her psychological studies at will. It's fair, his behavior is her problem, and his body is ours. But, his state of mind is important so I will allow him to send a letter to his brother every month, as long as its content is monitored.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	5. Chapter 4: Colonel

Experiment A  
By: Selim  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Roy x Ed  
Summary: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies.

**Notice**, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental.

* * *

Thank you Zion, The Candy Made Me Do It, Amichka, YaoiFan87, KawaiiTenshi, Marufu-Chan, DestinyEntwinements, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Chibibunny-chan, Karilovecowboybebop, AngelofTheo, Animecrazd, Realdarkangel, Weiver Girl, (AFF) Blissful Ignorance, milky, TrulyWished, Ficfan3484, Dana, Brikary4, Brikay, Sethian, Jaden, Sandraccoon.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 22, 1918

Hudson took Experiment A outside to write his letter, it seemed best since he was looking pasty after being locked in his cell the last two weeks.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

With a grunt, Edward pushed himself from his bed in the little cell into a wheel chair that Hudson had brought with her. "Ready to go, Edward?" She smiled, putting a clipboard on his lap and the pen behind her ear. "I talked with superiors, we'll be taking a long walk outside." She grabbed the handles to the wheel chair and pushed it out the door.

Turning his head to the side, Edward peacefully waved towards Riley, "Good luck on your date tonight!" Sitting back, he couldn't wipe the smile on his face. "So, what exactly are we going to do out there?"

"Didn't you want to write a letter to your brother? I just assumed you wanted to take a walk outside. We have a pond not too far from here, with live fish in it. Do you want to put your foot in it?" She nudged a modified door open before taking Ed into a large courtyard. "Originally, this was a castle of a heretic lord. When a wave of plague attacked his people, he was murdered by a small group of rebels that accused him of killing them with a curse."

Brushing stringy blonde hair behind his ear, Edward reached his toes out to brush against the ground as he was rolled out onto wet grass. "It rained?" He questioned as a chill shot up his legs causing him to retract it back onto the chair. Hudson didn't respond as she pushed the chair near a crystal blue pond. Glancing over his shoulder, Ed slid out of the chair and sat at the edge of pond. Kicking his legs out, Ed smiled as he clicked his fingers against the clipboard. "Let me see the pen, so I can start my letter." He held his hand up expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Hudson pushed the chair away. "I have to write this letter, and any other letter. This was the only way you can send a letter out. It's the only way I could get my superiors to agree to any of this, so may I have my clipboard back." She held her arms up to protect her head when Ed threw it at her. "Don't be like this, we'll call it quits and you can go back inside."

With a raised eyebrow, the blonde stared into the pond, watching as a fish suckled at his toes. "Dear Al…" He started.

"_I hope you made it back to Central fine. Stay there, believe me, just stay there._" Ed eyed Hudson, watching her write the words on the paper. When she looked finished and stared back at Edward. "_I'm fine here, and I should be home shortly. In the meantime…_" Ed let his voice echo across the court yard.

At his feet, the fish bit at his toes again, so he kicked them. It wasn't five minutes later that they came back, sucking with equal resolve at his toes as though they were worms. After feeling he'd said all that needed to be said, he asked if he could sign it, but was denied. "How is he going to know that I wrote this? It's not very soothing."

"How about we add a personal note on it that only you and your brother know?"

Sitting up, Ed smiled. "Put at the end 'Don't forget 3, October '10.'" Brushing some blonde hair behind his ears, Ed leaned forward again, putting his fingers in the water. "Also add that any cats he brings in the dorm, to get rid of them before I come back."

Chuckling, Hudson scribbled onto the paper before handing the clipboard and the letter towards Ed. "Is this all?" Reading through the foreign handwriting, the blonde nodded his approval as the letter was returned to the doctor. Carefully, Edward pushed his body towards the water, dipping further in the cool water. His white pants clung to his now wet body, but that didn't stop Ed from trying to go deeper in the water. As far as he was concerned, this meant he could spend some time in the water, and the only thing he'd have to care for would be the metal attachment on his thigh and upper arm, the least likely to rust.

Dunking himself further, the blonde shuddered when the black of his trousers wet. He was about to go further when a sudden loud voice echoed across the courtyard. A familiar voice, Roy's voice. Jerking, Ed turned from the pond to the location of the source. As expected, Roy was there, as were some scientist trying to sedate him. Ed's stomach dropped. The man he had hoped would save him!

Dark eyes turned to face golden eyes, and when they met sparks seemed to fly. With haste, Ed pulled himself out of the water and tried to stand. His awkward jumps shifted as the balls of his foot hit a sharp rock, causing the blonde to fall ungracefully onto the ground. "Mustang! You bastard-"

The colonel's reluctant behavior grew more as he slammed his left shoulder into one of the guards, making haste to run towards Edward. He didn't make it far, Edward noticed from where he laid on the ground. Chains wrapped around the colonel's feet stopped the man from getting to far before the man too landed gracelessly on the dirt.

"Get him out of here!" Hudson's hurried voice broke in a rush as she knelt by Edward's head. "He's ruining my session! Get him in a cell!" Edward fought her hands off him as he tried to crawl towards the colonel, his voice breaking.

"Where's Al? He's not hurt is he? What's happening?" His wide golden eyes turned onto Hudson. "Why is the colonel here? What's going on?" With each question, his voice raised, but it was too late as Hudson pulled out a needle, pushing the tip into the side of Ed's neck.

"Just go to sleep…" Her slurred voice murmured. With a groan, Ed dropped his head.

* * *

Tied to a rail in a small cell with a blonde on a comfortable looking bed, Roy was pissed. His troops were god knows where, and he was trapped with the person he was supposed to be looking for! Growling, he pressed his legs forward, bringing his upper body up the wall. "Edward Elric!" He snarled. The blonde didn't move. Not that he was expecting the blonde too, after the Alchemy sedative the people shoved into the blonde's neck.

He had a good idea just where he was. Scientist. Who else would have the Alchemist Sedative that only works on just that – alchemist? It was such a hard to come by chemical unless the military supplied it, which was developed by specialized scientist. Hence, these guys. Beyond that, he had no idea what was going on. "Edward…" He tried again.

When he'd first awoken in this strange place, the day before, he'd been tied to a bed. Men in white robes walked around him, analyzing every part of him, asking questions he couldn't answer. Finally, they began poking him with needles. Adding chemicals and other substances that made Roy's blood stream burn. Torture. They were being tortured too.

"What kind of alchemy do you use?"

They'd asked. He responded smugly that they knew what kind. Everyone knew what kind of alchemy Roy Mustang used, because it was rare.

"Did your parents use alchemy as well?"

Questions about his family. Items he couldn't answer, like who the first alchemist was in his line of kin. He was able to say who taught him he alchemy. That he was fair about, but everything else, he bit his lip and stared blankly at a wall. If these scientist did work for the military, like he expected, they'd have his file somewhere and know all those answers.

His legs weakened and the colonel slid onto his knees, lowering his head to his chest tiredly. "Edward, wake up…" He tried again, and as before, he received no answer.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 23, 1918

I wasn't expecting the two experiments to meet like they had. Doctors that checked the chemical reaction of the sedative with the still healing uterus in Experiment A said that no damage was done, but for the best, we should hold off commencing with the third part of our study until the drug is completely out of his system.

Experiment B – Roy Mustang – has been anything but helpful. The information the Führer gave us before the money was shut down says very little about B's family heredity in alchemy. We also wanted to know if there were known diseases listed down for his family. If were producing powerful children, I want to know every bit of family history those two have to offer.

Rather, I'm tempted to approach Experiment A and threaten taking his little brother in hopes to complete our experiment. That might get the little blonde to listen and participate. It'd also mean we'd have to tell him what's going on, and I don't want that to happen. Until then, we'll let the two remained looked up together with little human contact. Maybe something will happen to further of research. Like information.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	6. Chapter 5: Comencement

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warnings**: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both phsycial and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Realdarkangel, Nightshade218, Marufu-chan, Amichka, ME!, FMA maniac, Silver Candle, Yaoifan87, Zion, Kichi Hisaki, (AFF)The Candy Made Me Do It, Nomdeplume, TrulyWished, yaoigurl06, Ficfan3484

**Notes**:I'd thought I'd explain the reason for lack of updates, or updates taking forever to come up. It's mostly the fault with me. As I wrote thi, I am making sure to take care of all my pet peeves. This is like making certain what I'm writing is possible – and it is. I understand this may seem like science fiction, but it's not. Actually, this is a lot of research I did last year, and it is happening. However, this is only open to fem-transvestites and is illegal because China refuses to accept it as an area of study. What does make it science fiction that it's almost eighty years before its time and I'm trying to name ideas that haven't been named yet – estrogen and testosterone. I'm also trying to keep a lot of this historically accurate. I relent on some things, but a lot I won't.

This is why these chapters take so long to upload. Just too much research that I throw away after using. Luckily I still have all my facts about pregnancy…somewhere.

Laters, Selim

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 24, 1918

We've watched the interaction between both Experiment A and B since putting them in a cell together. There seems to be no interest in the other except hate with some flickers of friendship. If there's nothing in twenty-four hours to suggest them participating in conception on their own free will, we'll be adding a chemical in to Experiment A's food, shots, et cetra.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 25, 1918

Still nothing between those two. We're going to be adding an aphrodisiac into Experiment A so the experiment can commence today. The military has given us a surprise call yesterday, asking if we've been up to anything. We lied, hoping to buy us some time. Luckily, the military doesn't know this is our location.

In other studies, we've noticed that adding female hormones (a term with many names, we'll call it sterilized DNA among women) has changed Experiment A's physical appearance. We've noticed a tenderness and barely noticeable swelling along the breasts. We're unsure how this may turn out, but we can't just stop adding those chemicals in fear that the uterus will stop working. We're going to decrease the dosage and hope that he doesn't turn into a woman. It's the least we can do, since Experiment A is giving us his body in study.

-Jonathan Hudson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

"…I don't talk to that bastard much…" Edward muttered over the table towards Hudson. It was raining outside, so they couldn't go and let Edward swim or anything. After spending a few hours with Roy, the last person the light haired man wanted was to see the colonel any more. "Mom died when I was young. I think from a broken heart because he left her." Edward brushed his fingers over the rough wood texture.

Nodding in understanding, Hudson smiled sweetly. It was sickening, Edward decided, how these people pretend they care about my problems. "So, I don't think there are any formidable diseases in my family, as far as I know." The blonde continued. "Unless you count all the premature births. Mom had both me and Al a month earlier than she should have."

That note was written down before Hudson put the pencil over her ear. "Well, tell me about your childhood then? Were you happy?"

Raising a fine blonde brow, the fullmetal alchemist sat back in his chair. "Why are you interested in my childhood? It was no different than any other childhood."

"I'm sorry then, let's talk about something else? How about the colonel? What do you think of him?"

"He's a bastard!" Edward huffed. "Getting himself caught like that! He's been no help!" Laying his head in his hands, the blonde whined to himself. "I want to go back to Central." he admitted mostly to himself, "I want to be with Al and going on regular missions. I'd drink milk if it meant I could return home!" Edward knew he looked pitiful, but he couldn't stop crying as the stress built up.

"Riley, take Edward to the cafeteria and get him something to eat, to the infirmary to get some vitamins, then return him to his cell. Our talk is over for today." Hudson smoothed messy blonde hair lovingly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ed."

With no response, Edward huffed to his feet, allowing Riley to lead him over to a wheel chair. He took a small glass of orange juice before he was jabbed by a needle and a greenish liquid was pushed into his forearm. For a second, he was light headed, but when the nausea wore off, he was returned quietly to his bunk where Roy sat.

"FullMetal." The indifferent colonel greeted him.

"Ngh." Edward grunted as he pulled himself out of the wheel chair and onto the bed. "Move, Colonel." He pushed once on his commanding officer's legs to make himself room. "I really wish they'd put another bed in here. This was my bed before you came in here." Pulling the only pillow up to his chest, he breathed into it, subconsciously smelling the naturally spicy scent of the colonel. Oddly, ever since Roy had fallen asleep on the pillow (the only thing Edward had given the colonel the first night) it had that faint smell of spice that was so alluring that Edward found himself leaning against it or close to Roy for more. Mm. He rubbed his head against it, feigning a headache that he was trying to get rid of.

It was then he realized the colonel was talking about something. Opening one golden eye, Edward watched as Roy moved on to military regulations and alchemy tradition in study. "…These people could be that little rumor I heard four years ago. Bunch of quacks the old Führer was paying to develop an alchemist society that the military could control…"

The words seemed so foreign to his ears as he didn't listen to the words, but the movement of Roy's plump lips. Had they always been so full? Shaking his head, Edward pushed himself back up, lowering his head as he panted slightly. _What's wrong with me?_ Turning towards the door, the blonde raised his voice towards the guards standing at attention. "Riley! Can you get one of the doctors… please?" He didn't want to go. Sure he hated them, but he felt like he was going to die as his body heated up some more, his head falling back against the wall.

Sitting up, Roy stopped talking as well. Ed blushed when the man's hand touched the side of his cheek. "Damn, you're overheating." He tugged on the blonde's white tunic, pulling it over the blonde's head. "Hey! Bring some ice!" He yelled towards the door. The guards finally looked in, nodded before disappearing down the corridor. "They're going to get some ice, FullMetal." He pushed sweaty blonde hair back behind his cellmate's shoulder.

Groaning, Ed rolled over on his shoulder, panting as he fought not to hurl across the bed. The pillow pressed against his nostrils again and the alchemist breathed in. The skin Roy touched felt relief when said colonel ran his fingertips against it, and Ed could only open his eyes narrowly. "Water…" He whispered.

"There is no water, Ed." The colonel whispered back, comforting his subordinate as Edward panted, clutching himself. "…Damn it, where the hell are those two idiots with water. Edward, I'm going to take off your shorts as well, so you don't have layered heat." Edward panted before nodding, having a good idea what Roy wanted to do.

With his shorts pulled from around his ankles, he was pressed towards the cool, dirt ground. Like deadweight, Edward fell back, tugging his commanding officer on him. He needed that spice and body warmth. Groaning, Edward tugged up Roy's shirt, letting his bare body press against equally warm skin that cooled him some. Honey eyes met wide obsidian ones in confusion. "What's wrong with me…?"

"I, I don't know." Roy tried sitting up, but Ed's grip at his shirt stopped him and brought his heavier body back down. "…Edward…" He jerked back up. "Are you fucking turned on?" His voice echoed.

Even Edward didn't want to admit it, but he was. He'd never felt this way to anyone, especially not the Colonel, but here he was so turned that he wanted the person he loathed the most. Grasping Roy's shirt, he pulled it over his cellmate's shoulders. Skin, he needed more skin. Pulling Roy back down, he pressed their chest together with a groan. How relaxing!

"Edward, stop." The colonel stopped the grabbing arms, pushing Edward away. With fervor, Edward flipped them over so he was on top, forcefully tugging the shirt off Roy. "Edward-mph!" The colonel stopped moving when Edward pressed their lips together. He needed it. He needed Roy as close as they could be, even if he was going to hate it. He forced his tongue past the blockade of lips. He needed this…

Roy's fight seemed to give up suddenly in favor to return the kiss. Blushing, Ed pulled away, trying to stop himself from crying. No weakness. Not in front of the colonel. "Make it go away." Edward begged. "It's hot. Make it go away." That burning feeling returned and the short alchemist panted, pushing his lithe body against the colonel's in an agonizing motion.

Nodding, Roy brought his lips against Edward's again; his bigger hands touched the sides of the blonde's head and held tightly so the boy couldn't escape. His tongue slithered out and touched Ed's, begging for entrance that was granted with haste and approval. Carefully, Roy rolled them over so the blonde was under him, his arm tucked neatly under Ed's thigh and lifting it so he fit between both thighs. Cool metal touched warm skin, and both men shuddered at a feeling very different from the other.

Groaning, Ed rubbed his fingers against the colonel's chest, feeling the formed pecks that man possessed. He knew briefly what he was getting into (Winry was quite the talker during automail repair), but he didn't know just to what extent. Staring down between their bodies at his bare cock and Roy's clothed lap, he wondered just how this would happen. He wasn't that innocent, he knew how a man and women did it and he had foggy idea how men do it. Well, foggy being he knew you put it somewhere, and the mouth wasn't the only place. The mystery was where Roy was going to put his own 'package' in.

The heat returned again and Edward felt his hips rising to grind up against his cellmate's. Pulling away, Roy sat on the balls of his feet, dropping the shorts he'd been given earlier that day, to his knees. Blushing, the blonde hesitantly reached forward to touch the very male appendage before him, earning a groan from the Colonel but no other comment that restrained his curiosity. Letting his fingers flutter down the length, they cupped Roy's balls before moving towards the tip again. _He's so big…_

"…Are you still hot, FullMetal?"

Confirming that he was, Edward let his body be pushed back on the ground and his thighs be pulled apart. He wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to go further, but the heat was unbearable and Roy's touches made it all better. Even when firm fingers pressed down his belly and between his legs, touching his forbidden opening between his round cheeks. At first, instinct made Ed brace his legs closed, stopping Roy from touching him there, but it didn't help anything as the Flame Alchemist soothed the blonde's thighs and waited for him to calm down.

When Ed relaxed, Roy reached towards Ed's butt cheeks and spread them again. Hiking Ed's leg on his shoulder he brought his mouth to the blonde's anus, licking the outer rim carefully. Biting his lip, Edward felt his body tense again with the intruding, slimy appendage, but fought against it as his body cooled again. It felt so good... yet so, forbidden at the same time. On its own accord, Ed let his upper body fall back against the ground as his hand slithered up front towards his hard erection to embrace the warm flesh. Shivering, Edward repeated the action with a deep groan.

The tongue between his legs pulled out before it pushed further in with a finger that stretched the tight space further. Gasping, Edward's leg twitched. "I-it's not…" helping? Going to fit? Edward flushed at the thoughts going through his head. His body began heating up once more as two fingers were slid into his body, saliva lubing them to move further. "Bigger…" Ed hoarsely whined. The fingers felt so good, but he just wanted something bigger to fill that void.

The Fullmetal Alchemist did whine when Roy pulled his fingers out, dropping Ed's legs to his hips. "This is going to hurt." He said before slamming his hips up and forcing his length into Ed.

Screaming, Edward's hands left his cock in favor in inflicting wounds on the colonel. His sharp nails dug deeply in the Flame Alchemist's shoulders. The heat was gone, replaced by a pain that made the boy wonder if he was going to forever use a wheelchair to get around forever. Groaning, he dropped his legs to the ground, his bottom propped in the air attached the colonel. Straining to get away, Ed groaned as he was able to pull Roy out to the tip, but Roy thrust back in with more resolve than the first time. Gasping, Ed stopped pulling when Roy hit something pleasurable.

With a smug look, Roy pulled his hips back before he thrust in. Screeching, Ed thrust back each time Roy hit that nerve that caused so much pleasure. The blonde wasn't sure how long he tugged his cellmate back into his body, demanding more sexual attention. A coil in his stomach, much different than before when it was just too hot, made him stop moving to pant, as did Roy for a second, only to tug on his hips feverously. The sudden bucks made Edward squeal, his internal muscles tightening around the colonel's cock as he released. Filling the blond, Roy dropped for a second before sitting up to slid his dick out. Pleased, he sat back on the balls of his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "That was strange." He said mostly to himself.

Edward didn't bother asking Roy just what was strange. He had a feeling it was the last few seconds of their tryst when Roy was tugging rather than thrusting in and out. Almost like he was stuck.

All thought left Ed when a familiar heat rose across his belly. "C-Colonel…" He whispered. He thought it was gone. It had been when their passion was at full force. Rolling on his side, he picked himself up with his good arm. The colonel looked up slightly shocked, but didn't question what Ed wanted when he rolled back on the blonde.

"I'll help…" He relented in a dismissive voice.

For this meant nothing between them, and Ed accepted that.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

April 25, 1918

One note before the night's end.

To our shock, Experiment B has had sex with Experiment A. Officer Riley had come in and told us that Experiment A wanted some ice, meaning the aphrodisiac started working. We positioned a doctor near the door, who clarified after a second the two experiments were copulating. We left the two to their workings.

The next guard on duty didn't get too far down the hall before returning and confirmed that there has been penetration, and asked to be excused for the evening. No guards have been stationed this night. We're going to continue adding aphrodisiac in with Experiment A's vitamins and female DNA this week. Then we'll let his body relax until we can see if there's a chemical imbalance for pregnancy in a month or so. Hopefully this works. If not, we'll try again after.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	7. Chapter 6: Doctors

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warnings**: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF)Nightshade218, Supernatural-FMA-Junkie15, Dark Kaiser, Silver Candle, Orgo, FMA Maniac, Marufu-chan, I Was Never Here, Kichi Hisaki, YaoiFan87, Zion (AFF) The Candy Made Me Do It, Nomdeplume, Yaoigurl06, Dana, Truly Wished, Milky, Fanfic3484, Sethian, Brikay4, Sandraccon, and CassandraD

* * *

_Experiment Log _

May 2, 1918

It's been a week since we started adding chemicals into Experiment A. For the last seven days, he and Experiment B have intimately connected each night. As it is, I saw no reason to write this. We're going to refrain from using the drugs and let Experiment A's body rest. Hudson has taken a keen interest in his psychological state after this.

Experiment B, on the other hand, will be taken down to lab for some chemical work of his own. A week is suggested as not enough. We'll be adding some of the aphrodisiac to Experiment B, but in larger amounts to Experiment A later this week. Until then, let's hope the military gives us time.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

Roy tapped his fingers repeatedly against the desk, the last week playing like a movie in the back of his head, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't get the film to stop rewinding. Sitting across the table was a doctor with wide bifocals that seemed to take up half his face, probably specially made. The silence wasn't the least bit awkward. The love bites, complimentary from FullMetal during their trysts all week, adorning his neck made the situation awkward.

After awhile, Roy found himself angry for letting himself give in to Ed. Those mews that escaped the blonde were so intoxicating that Roy wanted more. He had tried telling his body no, but when he refused Ed, the blond found other relief – thrusting his hips against the bed, for example. Oh, how Roy hated watching those hips wiggle for relief. That plump bottom covered with loose, blue shorts that hung down because of lack of grip made him come back for more, pounding in the lithe body below him.

His tapping at the desk faltered for only a moment when he realized he was hard. Damn that FullMetal and that alluring body. Obsidian eyes met the silent doctor's, just waiting for the man to ask a question. When none came, Roy let his thoughts continue.

He'd long since dismissed a lot of reasons for what was going on. Like believing the rumor that had gone on years before concerning a medical group wanting to create a 'perfect' alchemist society, no mater what the cost may be. It wasn't his business at the time. He found the information pure poppycock. Even now, he saw it as myth and rumors taken out of proportioned. Besides, Ed was a boy (Roy knew this now very well) and as far as the colonel was aware, he was very much a man.

Maybe there was nothing going on and this was a terrible dream? He had lots of enemies. Perhaps he was unconscious? But, then again, Edward had never plagued his subconscious. Maybe he was more concerned about Ed's disappearance than he thought? Sighing, Roy reached for a cup of coffee that he'd been given at the beginning of the silent conference. His glass was almost gone, but it eased his nerves to have some caffeine. This was obviously just ground, something he rarely got on his good days back at Central.

The doctor raised his glasses, pushing them back on his oversized nose. "I understand you and Experiment A had quite the romantic fling this last week. Want to talk about it?"

Rolling his eyes at the ridicules name _Experiment A_, Roy muttered, "I had a fling with an Edward 'FullMetal' Elric. I've never heard of this 'Experiment A' you speak of. And this fling you speak of, was no more than some medical attention I could give that you failed to come help handle."

"I fail to understand what you're saying." The doctor smiled, leaning forward. "You've been living with Experiment A, our greatest study ever and according to our surveillance you two did it every night for the last week. If that's not a fling, I don't know what is."

"A condemned fling, isn't it?" Roy smiled. "I'm amazed you didn't send a priest in there to pull us apart – that is, unless you caused it yourself." Pulling himself up on the table so his cold eyes could meet the doctor's grave gaze. "I know you caused it, too. I don't know what you did, but when I do find out I'll beat you to death, then burn you beyond recognition."

The look the doctor gave him changed for a second, if not longer, before a coy smile fell onto him. "Sedate him."

Realization kicked in, and Roy flung his chair back as he was thrown to the ground by the buff guard that had brought him to this meeting. Flinging his arms up, he connecting his first with the guy's nose as a needle was shoved into his arm. Without a worry, Roy jumped to his feet, grabbing the door handle to throw the obstacle open. Running down the hall, he was a good distance from the doctor when his right side of the body grew heavy and he fell forward.

No. He had to get out of here. Continuing his trek, he waddled towards another door, fumbling to open it. Cursing, he felt the other side of his body relax, causing him to collapse and knock his jaw against the handle. Grumbling, he fought on the floor as both the doctor and the guards surrounded him. "Take him to the lab." The doctor ordered, moving away.

With a yell of fury, Roy tried fighting back. And like always, it didn't help.

* * *

Shivering, Ed tried to pull away as the doctor's stethoscope pressed against his abdomen. Next to him, Powell was rubbing his shoulder, pulling out some stiffness that had begun at the beginning of the week. "All seems fine down here. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about before?"

Nodding, the alchemist pushed himself up on the bed with help from Powell. "I- I don't know much about sex." He whispered, ashamed. "Earlier this week, R-Roy and I did… you know, and when he was about to…you know in me, he started tugging out like he was stuck. Is it supposed to happen like that?" Nervously, he played with the sheets on the bed, ignoring the surprised look on both men in front of him and behind him.

"No, not really." The doctor whispered. "Would you like me to check the muscles down there, for anything wrong, Mr. Elric?" The doctor touched the boy's shorts, and Ed tugged away, shaking his head quickly. "Okay. Let me ask you this: Did it happen more than once?"

"No."

It was Powell that rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe your muscles locked with the intrusion. It happens to a few people during sex. They get stuck inside until the muscles stop constricting. There's no need to worry unless it happens several times. Lean forward, Ed." Moving his hands down to the small of Ed's back, he pressed hard until a small moan escaped the blonde's mouth. "Does your back feel any better now?"

"Oh…yes…" Edward smiled sweetly. Throwing his leg to the side of the medical cot, Edward prepared to jump towards his wheelchair. "I'm hungry." He finally admitted as the doctor pushed him towards the door.

"We'll stop by the cafeteria and see just what there is to eat." The doctor smiled proudly as he used his back to hold a door open for Edward as they entered a larger room where three others sat and ate. "Doctor Gibson! Good evening!" He smiled at the aged doctor on the other side of the room. "Edward, this is Doctor Jonathan Gibson, the Head Scientist here." He pushed Edward over to the man. Shock was the first thing that Edward could scrape up as he stared in the man's aged eyes. Next thing he knew, his fist connected with the scientist's face.

Really, he wasn't sure! One second he was smiling, being pushed by his doctor, next he was pretty much climbed on an old man, slamming his fist into the guys face calling him every name that was usually reserved for just his father and the colonel. Edward didn't have many people he hated (okay, he did, but no one needed to know). This man he hated more than his own father. This man! Gibson caused what was going on with him, obviously as head scientist. "I hate you!" Ed screamed as he was lifted off the ground and pushed into his seat.

Powell was rubbing his shoulders, calming him down again. "Relaxed?" He asked. Ed nodded. "Good. I'm so sorry Doctor Gibson; we weren't expecting this to happen. He seemed so calm before we entered."

The old man rubbed his face. "It's no worry. Just get him something to eat and return him to his cell. Jones said that Experiment B has already been delivered in there." He took his seat again, ignoring the handkerchief that was pressed against his nose by a frantic nurse. "Then have all doctors report to my office for further instruction."

With a nod of conformation, the group moved about and Ed found himself being pushed through the corridor that led to his cell. Roy was in there, just like Gibson said, sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Jerk." Ed muttered, using on hand to grab the wheel of his chair as Powell unlocked the door. "Doctor, could you explain why I was hot that day, though? And every day, after my vitamins?" He pushed himself in the room compliantly.

"It might be a chemical reaction. We'll look into it, just tell me if today vitamins do anything to your system."

"Okay." Edward smiled, waving as the door was shut. When the clatter of rubber against the ground was gone, the blonde turned towards the bed, using his good foot to kick the bed, startling the colonel awake. With a loud yawn, the colonel sat up and helped Edward climb over and onto the bed. Collapsing, Edward felt his chin collide with the colonel's crotch, earning a hiss from the older man. Pushing himself up, Edward couldn't hide the laughter. "Sorry, colonel." He smiled.

Puffing, the colonel helped raise the blonde off his lap. "Just get off me." He lifted himself up on the pillow behind him, helping Ed lean back against the chilled wall. "FullMetal, I know something is going on here. I have a vague idea what happened earlier, that was caused by these so-called doctors. Don't let them just touch you. U-Up to something." The colonel froze, stuttering slightly.

"Are you okay, colonel?"

Saying he wasn't, the colonel moved to the other side of the cell, sitting in the dirt. "Go to sleep, Ed. I won't fall victim to these urges."

"Are you hot now?" Edward whispered, brushing his messy blonde hair back. He should ask to keep the brush with him, so he didn't have to go around with tangles. The colonel quietly said that it was the heat. Leaning forward some, Edward smiled. "Colonel, I can help you with that heat."

"Stay away from me FullMetal, or I'll kill you."

Blinking, Edward laid back on the cot, his right leg spread out from his stubbed one, letting his shorts air out. Roy lowered his head further into his knees. "Roy," He whispered, almost seductively, "you were nice to me when I was going through that heat. It's the least I can do." Ed smiled, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants. He really wanted to do this. Help Roy that is. Looking down his body, he could see Roy's eyes staring up from the juncture of his legs. That made the blonde feel better, knowing he at least had Roy's attention.

Sliding his pants down his stubbed leg, he leaned back against the wall. "You can do it to me, if it'll make you feel better," Ed whispered. "I'm doing this for you, colonel. All you have to do is come over here, and…" He was silenced when harsh lips met his own. Damn, Ed thought, the colonel moves quick when he wants some! He groaned as his legs were spread and a hard muscle was pressed against the outer rim. Without a second thought, the Colonel was pushing himself into Ed with one thrust. Groaning, the FullMetal Alchemist arched off the bed, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

Pulling out, the Flame Alchemist turned Ed on his stomach, using the blonde's legs to position the boy's bottom up in the air for easy access before he slammed his hips back in. Screaming, Ed dipped his head into his pillow, trying to silence his cries when the colonel nailed that one spot again. If only he had his other arm! The blonde groaned. How he wanted to just have a long kiss with the colonel now, but there was no way he could pull the colonel's head towards his lips and still remain propped up with his left arm. A squeak escaped his lips when the Colonel bit his shoulder blade.

"They're doing something to us." Roy finally whispered into Ed's ear as his hips speed up and the bed creaked, threatening to collapse. "Poisons? Aphrodisiacs? Likely the later. It's the only thing I can think of that would, ugh…" He moaned, his arms tightening around Edward's stomach so the teen wouldn't collapse face first in the pillow. His other hand snaked around, grasping hold of Ed's swollen dick, pumping it to full attention. Ed screamed again as he was struck with double pleasure. His stomach coiled with the lust.

"H-Harder."

Roy complied, slamming his hips up. His next thrust, he remained sheathed at the head of his penis before returning to the hilt. With animalistic thrusts, Roy's quivering penis scratched against the sides of Ed's semen wet passage, making Ed's squealing louder as the boy finally came, collapsing on the soiled mattress, his bottom in the air. Grabbing the sides of Ed's hips, Roy thrust again. With a shudder, he filled the blonde before collapsing. Under him, Edward tried catching his breath before giggling. "Get off me colonel."

Obeying, Roy was about to pull out when Ed tightened his rectum muscles. "Don't pull out. The heat's going to start up again soon." Sitting back against the wall, Roy watched with interest as Ed positioned himself over his lap, slowly lowering his body to slap against his balls. "I, I want to try something this time."

"You don't have to," Roy whispered, kissing Ed's lips.

"I want to."

As the heat resurfaced, the colonel captured Ed's lips in a long, harsh kiss. "I promised your brother I'd rescue you. I will Edward. I'll save you from these scientists."

Unsure what to say, Edward let his body move as the next attack hit Roy.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

May 3, 1918

From this day on, my orders are as following:

Experiment A is to remain in his cell except for his vitamin visits. Dinner is to be served in the cell; a small table will be delivered so he can eat. Hudson is to visit only when Experiment B is not in the room. Doctor Powell will refrain from therapy every day in order to handle Experiment A once every week.

Experiment B is to receive the usual medicines to keep his strength up for fathering a child as well as one daily aphrodisiac. His organs are to be checked weekly incase there is failure with these aphrodisiacs.

Until my next log,

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	8. Chapter 7: June

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Zion, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, AngelofTheo, Shane Akame Ginga San, Realdarkangel, NightShade218, Supernatural-Fma-Junkie15, Kichi Hisaki, Marufu-Chan, Koorimechick, YaoiFan87(AFF) Fly, The Candy Made Me Do It, Ficfan3484, Nomdeplume, TJ of The Royal Dark Throne, CassandraD, Dana, Brikay, and Milky

* * *

_Experiment Log _

May 21, 1918

Many apologies for not keeping up the journal documenting the progress with Experiment A and our efforts in producing an advanced Amestrian Society. I have included several guides about the development of a living uterus in a male and the chemicals we've used along with doses of medications and such to make up for this loss of time. The reason for my writing is grimmer than we anticipated.

At two thirty this morning, Experiment A was rushed to our labs to be checked up on after he passed out. Several of the doctors have suggested just exhaustion so we're going to cease forcing penetration between the two and let Experiment A's body recuperate after being used every day for the past month. We thought the vitamins and other necessities we'd given him would surface to keep him alive and healthy but they are only making him sick.

Of course, we also checked a urine test if he was pregnancy. It's a bit more difficult since, as a male, Experiment A has no menstrual cycle, as women do, therefore can't miss a week. This makes telling if he's pregnant a bit more difficult. Sadly, we must rely on old wives tales and some older methods of telling a woman is pregnant with urine. It shames me to think that very few studies have been done to see the properties of a pregnant woman. Maybe one day someone can advance a technology that we can tell prior to the appropriate symptoms that occur during the middle of pregnancy.

By adding a bit of Experiment A's urine to some wine, we observed that nothing occurred.(1) We have decided to wait a while longer for any chance that he is pregnant, but the test was negative.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

_Experiment Log _

June 2, 1918

Alas! Experiment A is showing some common signs of something. Is it a cold? Or a baby?

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

How did he amuse himself when he was younger?

Lying back against a comfy bed in the infirmary, Edward stared blankly into the flickering lighting, caused by faulty wiring. Across the room, a hasty, nervous Doctor James shuffled through the paper on the desk, looking for a pencil to scribble Ed's symptoms down before they were gone. Really, Ed wasn't one to be sick. And when he was sick, he didn't let it get to him because that meant someone taking him to the doctor. That was how his day started. Roy freaked out when the blonde threw up in the corner after complaining about stomach cramps, calling hysterically for a doctor to save Ed.

Like these guys could save anyone. Ed glanced over at his doctor before at the lights again. He let his mind set back on his childhood, when his mother would send him up to his bedroom after pulling some mean prank on Al or the neighbor girl, Winry. But, what did he do when he sat on his lumpy bed, glaring at his little brother's clean side of the room, tempted to tear everything in half?

And as tempting as tearing up this man's office was, Ed felt he didn't have the energy to get up and rip pieces of paper. Laying his head on the pillow, the blonde let his eyes fall on a window on the other side of the room. Rain pattered against the glass, leaving dancing trails down and on the windowsill. How long had he been locked up? He lost track of time in a room that lacked proper outside lightening. It felt like years had gone by, and damn did Ed feel like he was the Colonel's age rather that his young, healthy self. "James, what's your diagnosis?"

"Hm?" The doctor looked over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you forgot! I'm sick! Do your job and cure me!" Edward scrossed his arm over his chest in a defiant matter.

"Sick?" James blinked, confused, before the realization kicked in. "Oh right! Your little nausea fit. How long has this sickness been lasting? No internal bleeding, I hope." He turned towards the medical cot, letting his fingers press against the blonde's pale stomach. Taking a deep breath, Ed turned his head as he subconsciously tried to keep the man away. "This might be a little cold," the doctor warned before putting the tip of his stethoscope upon the blonde's belly. At first, the alchemist tensed at the sudden change of temperature before relaxing as he grew use to how the metal felt against his warm skin. It moved again in a circle.

"I woke up sick this morning. You should get someone in there to clean up the mess." The blonde turned his head into the pillow with a low groan. Pulling away suddenly, he shoved himself up and away from the doctor as his stomach tossed. James looked taken back before he grabbed all his files and ran out of the office. Alone in the room, Ed glanced over at his wheel chair, then at the open door. Freedom. He pulled the chair towards the bed and lifted himself into it. He knew the path from this room to his cell, so maybe if he took a different turn he'd be free. With one hand on the wheel, he pushed himself out the door.

As time had gone by, he was starting to get a general idea what this place was. A feudal castle of some once-upon-a-time lord? It gave off age with every crack to the wall. It also helped dating the place when there was no electricity flowing around. Candles lit hallways that seemed to go on four hours as Ed pushed himself around a corner. If he got out, and far enough away, he'd remember the trail he took and tell someone to fetch the colonel.

"Edward, where you are going?"

Turning, Edward faced Hudson with wide eyes. "The bathroom." He lied.

"Are you still feeling ill?" Hudson asked as she took the handles to the chair, pushing the blonde towards the backrooms. Nodding, Edward hung his head forward. "There's a washbasin in the upper chambers. You can soak in that, if you wish." She smiled, opening a door with her back.

"Can I soak in privacy?"

"Well…" Hudson looked at her feet. "I can get Riley to change locations and watch over you if it makes you feel comfortable." She halted in a small room with a large bucket. "Let me fetch someone to fill up the basin, sit still." Brushing her hair from her face, Hudson left the room. With a feeling of defeat, Ed laid his head forward and threw up.

* * *

Using the tip of his nail, Roy rubbed his reddening skin on the back of his hand again. Blood. He used his worn shirt to clean the wound before holding his hand up near the lit hallway. Almost there; he smiled in satisfaction. Take away his gloves, dare they? He could make more a formidable alchemic array, even if it cost him his hand. There was no way he was going to stay locked in this cell.

"Experiment B, you know as well as I do that's not going to work." Jerking his head towards the cell door, Roy glared daggers at the doctor known as Gibson. The man pulling all the shots, Ed described him. "Get his hand dressed." He instructed a frightened doctor standing further away. "You have offered us many studies, Experiment B. Where Experiment A has become subdued and submissive, you have fought and became unimaginably vicious. Hudson has watched your interactions with Experiment A, and has noticed that this behavior disappears, when he becomes more open and excitable. Perhaps it'd be best just to separate the two of you."

"You bastard!" Roy slammed his shoulder into the bars of his cell. "Leave us be!" He reached his bloody hand out, trying to grab the doctor's neck.

Stepping back, Gibson straightened his collar. "Sedate him." The guard standing at attention nodded, pulling a gun from his waist belt.

"Doctor Gibson! Doctor Gibson!" Another doctor (James, Roy realized that it was Ed's doctor) ran down the corridor. "Success! I believe we have a success!" He stopped sudden in front of his boss. "I'm unsure if it's just intestinal gas or the fact that his internal organs are still shifting, but it just may be-" Turning, the scientist marched down the hallway, shouting various orders back on what to do with Experiment B. The head scientist yelled over his shoulder.

Glancing over his shoulder at his retreating superior, James stepped towards the cage cell. "Don't sedate him."

"But Doctor Gibson said-"

"I will handle the wounds. Please return to your post. Anderson, stand outside. I can handle everything in here." With a cheeky gesture, the doctor watched the many guards left the room before turning to Roy. "Mustang, please sit on the cot while I fetch my medical kit. It won't take more than a second." The man left the room, and as promised, he returned quickly with a metal case.

Eyeing the man uneasily, Roy sat back on the bed. "I want out of here."

"That can be arranged, but Edward cannot return to society with you. Nor can any information of what's going on here. If you were to speak of it out there, you could end up hurting Ed. Please understand our actions and your actions could hurt Ed out there. Him being here is the safest thing that could ever happen."

Leaning forward, Roy couldn't hide the anger lacing his voice. "What do you mean? Are you saying that if I tell Central that you psychos forced FullMetal into weird experiments that could kill him, it'll hurt Ed? I think you have it the other way around."

"Hardly," said James, "telling your people will hurt Edward. They will consider him different and try to kill him. We're protecting him here. He's our charge until the day he dies. Now: I can help you escape, but if you want this done, you need to forget Ed and what happened here."

"Never." Roy snarled. "I will never just leave Ed in your clutches." He clenched his ragged shirt tightly against his fist, knowing that the bleeding had long since stopped. As he stared down at the ragged skin, he knew his earlier plan would have backfired and now his hand would be scarred in such shapes, but the truth was… he didn't care. He hadn't cared for days.

James opened his medical bag. "Bring your hand over here so I can disinfect it." Roy approached cautiously, like a cage animal. "Our experiment with Ed was a success, I believe. We won't know for another month, but when we do… you'll know what's going on. Just sit back and help take care of Edward's discomforts."

Tilting his nose in the air, Roy ignored the warning. He could handle FullMetal any day. Maybe he could use his blood to make a simple alchemy array that Ed could activate? More plans formed in his mind as he smirked at one of his many captors.

'You'll learn not to mess with Roy Mustang.'

* * *

Ed fought as he was pulled out of the cooling water by non-other than an annoyed Gibson. "I said stay away from me! Hudson!" He kicked his feet out. The woman, however stayed back. The concerned look never left her face as the young man was laid out on the floor, his stomach touched roughly by the scientist. "Stop touching me!" Ed screamed.

"Jonathan! You need to be careful!" Hudson warned.

"I know what I'm doing!" Gibson lowered his hands near Ed's groin. Tensing, the blonde tried wiggling away. Perverts! Every last one of them! He broke his arm free, slinging sharp nails in the scientist's direction. Direct hit with the eye. Ed didn't move as blood dripped against his belly and he pulled his hand back in shock. Screaming, Gibson stood up, grabbing his left eye in pain as doctors and guards rushed into the already cramped room to control the situation.

"Mood swings, Gibson!" Hudson screamed over everyone else. "He can't be accountable for his actions! Don't stab him, Gibson! Gibson! Think of the experiment! Think of all our hard work!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him down. Gibson's bleeding eye tightened as he winced before marching out of the room. On the floor, Edward waited for sedatives to be fed down his throat, but none came. Instead, Hudson took his head in her lap, brushing his hair back as she sang softly to calm him down. "You didn't mean any of this, Ed."

"Yes I did." The blonde whispered, ignoring all rags gently used to clean the blood off his body. Riley was careful not to invade any of his private parts as he covered the blonde up with a towel. "I hate him. I hate him and your stupid experiments. Let me go home! Please, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Don't worry," Hudson soothed him again, "You're safe now. I'll protect you from Gibson." Her singing began again until Ed fell asleep in her arms, plagued with dreams of his body being mutilated and freedom being destroyed.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

June 2, 1918

I can't say for certain if Experiment A is pregnant. He shows the old wives' tale signs, but that never meant anything because Experiment B has been acting out as well as the months go by. When I felt his stomach, I didn't feel anything that could mean a baby, but James says he heard something like a heart beat. How I wish Experiment A would have a menstrual cycle. Then we'd know for sure rather then have to wait until a heartbeat is actually there.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

**Notes**

(1) The urine test has actually been practiced since Ancient Egyptian Times – but that one tells you the gender of the baby. The one I mentioned was issued by Medieval 'Urine Testers' that were said if a pregnant woman's urine was put in wine, the wine would change colors. Some scientist have proved this possible, but it's not definite.


	9. Chapter 8: Pregnant?

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF)Shaay, YaoiFan87, Kichi Hisaki, Marufu-chan, Zion, Koorimechick, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Mikayashia, xXDemolitionxXxLoverXx, Syao9 (AFF) The Candy Made Me Do It, Ficfan3484, Hikaru9, Dana, Milky, Fly, CassandraD, Dana, Brikay4, NejiBaby101, and KyuubiGurl

* * *

_Experiment Log _

June 25, 1918

That fucking Experiment A tore out the pupil of my eye. If it weren't for our experiment, I would have killed the boy right there. But, I have to cool off. Being mad at the experiments won't make this long process any better. I just have to look up to what's going to happen, for example. The heartbeat. I can't say what James found a few weeks ago was it, but I can tell you that we should hopefully be getting some sign of pregnancy. If none, we're going to start adding aphrodisiacs into the experiments again and try again for another three months. I hope the pregnancy has started, because I don't want to start with nothing again.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

"Cough. Cough!" Ed's shoulder shook as he convulsed in another fit of coughs. Approaching carefully, Roy took the blonde's tense shoulders and kneaded the stiff muscles. The blonde steadied himself for a second before spitting in the bucket that had been put in the cell for any sick fits that Ed had. They weren't daily until recently, often occurring for hours before disappearing for days on end. "I'm feeling better…" Ed whispered as Roy carried his weakened body to the cot again.

Lying together seemed so natural. Ed pulled Roy's soiled shirt against his face, grimacing at the unwashed smell and greasy feel the colonel had taken on. The treatment given to both alchemists varied so much.

Ed was taken for a bath every two days. He'd been taken outside once every week, for how many weeks (or even if it was such a timeline) the blonde had lost track of. On the other hand, Roy was lucky to receive a bath weekly. The colonel's behavior had caused the man to lose bathing privileges that week. Also, ever since Ed had become so sick, the doctors had almost forgot all about the older man. Had it not been for Riley sneaking in take out foods from local (Ed assumed) restaurants, the man would have long since starved.

Grumbling, Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde. Tension seemed to vanish when the colonel did this. It just seemed to work for Ed, feeling safe in the older man's arms, even though they were no more than lab rats to the people in control.

"Good morning, Ed! Roy!" Riley cheerfully greeted as he opened the cell. A small brown bag dropped on the end of the bed, hitting the colonel on the side. "Today's entrée is a ham and cheese sandwich with the chef's secret sauce – don't ask what it was – there are some interesting looking noodles made by my loving mother. Also got some rolls made with love by the baker's daughter. Ready for your doctor appointment, Ed?" He smiled down.

Glaring back up, Ed snarled. "Leave me alone." He tried ducking back under Roy's arms, but the colonel was already eating his dinner. Ed would be dining with the doctors upstairs, even though Ed claimed Roy was getting the better meal. "Mm." Ed ducked into the brunet colonel's lap.

Chewing thoughtfully on his sandwich, the colonel ran his fingers through messy blonde hair. "What's going on out there?" He spoke hesitantly of the outside world. Subtly, he wanted to know of his troops. Riley was a good man and agreed that even the colonel should know something about what was going on.

"Central's troop population has grown significantly in the last few months looking for you guys. No rock has been left unturned and innocent people are being searched. This has brought a small riot concerning if rights are being upheld." Riots? Searches? Months? Roy's eyes widened drastically. "They're nowhere near here, though. Gibson is too cautious to let them in so early in the experiment." Riley locked the gate behind him before leaning up against the wall.

At his waist, Edward let out a light snore before digging his forehead deeper into Roy's thigh. "You might want someone to come clean out Ed's bucket." Roy advised.

"Reduced to janitor?" Riley joked.

"Didn't say you had to."

"But you were implying." The guard chuckled. "I'll make a doctor. Do so when Ed leaves for his appointment with James." Speaking of which. The doors opened with a click, followed by the soft tapping of heels. Ed grunted out of his sleep, sitting up quietly. "Good morning, Miss Hudson."

The woman smiled her own greeting. "It's almost noon. Anyway, I'm just here for Ed, you know the drill." Grumbling, Ed hoisted himself into his wheelchair awkwardly. From the bed he could hear Roy grunt slightly when a metal linked thigh grabbed his leg. Unable to hide his smile, Ed clicked his legs against the metal frame of his chair.

"Maybe if you helped me, I wouldn't have hurt you."

"You would have anyway. You get _off_ by that." The older man joked. It was all halfhearted insults Roy knew that if he suddenly went all the way nice to the little blonde, he'd regret it at a later date. "Be gone, FullMetal. It's straining my eyes to have to look at you."

"Hey! Who are you calling so short that you can't see him next to a speck of dirt!" Ed screamed, ready to jump out of his seat. Hudson pushed the blonde back down, pulling a comb out of her bag Ed hadn't seen she brought in with her. Carefully, she began brushing the blonde's lengthened hair back, watching with interest at the scrabble the two prisoners needed to feel normal.

Far away, Riley watched carefully. "Hudson, ask Gibson to let us bathe Roy. They're punishing me if I have to take care of him."

Chuckling, Hudson finished braiding Ed's hair before taking the handle to the chair. "I'll bring it up during today's meeting. Come on Ed, let's not leave poor James waiting any longer." Pushing the chair out of the room, she chose to ignore the tongue that suck out towards the colonel and the childish gesture that man gave back. It was in her professional opinion to let the boys cope anyway they deemed fit.

The long walk to the doctors was anything but quick. It was almost like Hudson was taking her time to deliver him to the doctors. Ed glanced behind his shoulder at the woman. She wasn't smiling as naturally as it once had been. The motherly nature that had been on her face as she did his hair was now forced and uneasy. With each step, it faltered more and more until it became a concerned frown. Unable to control himself, Ed shifted in his seat. "What's wrong, Hudson?" He whispered.

"Whatever goes on from this point on, Edward, promise me you won't endanger yourself or anyone else." She grabbed the wheelchair's wheels to stop Ed from moving any further. "You must promise me you won't injure anyone else with acts of immaturity."

Ed's golden eyes widened a fraction. He'd made this promise to Al already, having seen what his actions could cause. He already stole four years of Al's life. After that happened, he'd promised himself that he would never hurt anyone else by his own foolish actions. "I, I promise." He whispered.

"Good." Hudson released her grip and opened the door again. "James! Look who's here!"

Turning from his desk, the middle aged man smirked. "You looking better today, Ed." Ed grunted as Hudson helped him out of the chair and on the medical bed. James lifted the blonde's shirt, baring the boy's belly. "Please remove your shirt, Ed." Uneasily, the blonde complied. Dropping the shirt on the ground, he stared up at the ceiling. Touching. He stiffened when warm fingers circled his nipples. "Does this hurt?" He squeezed the slightly bulging flesh.

Hissing, Ed slapped the hand away. Of course it hurt. He realized it when Roy held him. The pleasure that had once came when Roy would rub the skin was replaced with pain that shifted Ed's mood to annoyance. Again, James touched the other swollen breast, before pulling away for his stethoscope. "Doctor Hudson, will you go fetch Gibson-"

"No! Keep him away!" Ed screeched, sitting up. His muscles groaned at the sudden motion. Hudson made no movement to leave the blonde's side.

"Gibson can hear about everything later. Right now, it's important to confirm what's going on." She pulled up a chair and sat next to the blonde, running her fingers through the boy's hair in a soothing manner. Shrugging his shoulders, James pressed his fingers against the flesh around Ed's pubic bone. Ed grunted.

"Touch right here, Hudson. Confirm to me if there's a lump." The Psychologist raised a red eyebrow before touching the skin herself.

"There is." The woman agreed, rubbing around the area carefully.

Sitting up, Ed blinked. "A lump? Why would there be a lump? Is it a tumor or something?" He couldn't hide the terror in his voice. He'd seen tumors before. Please don't be a tumor, he begged. To who, he didn't know. God? Something deep in him ached.

The doctor ignored him. Putting the stethoscope ear against the 'tumor.' Silence fell across the room as the man listened closely before smiling so wide. "A heartbeat," an astonished statement, "I hear an honest to god heartbeat."

"A heartbeat! My tumor has a heartbeat!" Ed screeched. He wasn't too surprised the doctors ignored his outburst. Trying to sit up, he looked over at the bulge they were talking about. It was barely noticeable! His chest was swollen and this assumed 'tumor' was nothing in comparison! "What's going on? Hudson!

The woman sharply turned another corner, leaving Ed alone in the room with James. Reaching up, he grabbed at James. "What's going on? It's my body! Tell me what's going on!"

Tactlessly (a trend in Doctor James, Edward had long since noted) the man turned to Edward with a wide smile. "Your baby!"

Ed wasn't quite sure if he heard right. It didn't matter what the man said as Ed's head hit the bed in a dead faint.

* * *

"Private Harrington! Do you have any permission to let that experiment out in the courtyard?" A hotly doctor tapped her foot furiously. "What if Gibson were to hear about this? He'll run!"

Turning, Riley tapped the handcuffs around Roy's wrist. "I have him bound. He isn't getting any better down in that cell, I've watched him turn from a healthy color to this ghostly look. Maybe it'll also calm him down if he were to see that it's still a gorgeous day outside, people exist other than his usual doctor and guards, and that birds still fly-"

"Being employed here doesn't make you a doctor, private. It makes you a lowly grunt that couldn't make it in the military." She sneered. "I'm telling Gibson of your assumptions about our experiment."

Snorting, Riley turned the other shoulder, dragging Roy with him. "Blow it out your ear. I'm taking this man for a walk, let him swim in the pond, then sunbathe for an hour." At the pond, as Roy dunked himself under the cold water, he couldn't hide his gaze from the soldier watching the scene intently. "Just so you know, I'm not concerned if I'm fired. Anything to get out of this sick job."

Roy mumbled something.

"What?"

"I want you here. You make this bearable. I don't want to imagine what would happen if you abandoned Ed and me with these lunatics." Roy dunked his head entirely under water. So comforting considering where he'd been holed up for god knows how long. "Besides, if we ever get out of here, I'd put you under my command."

Riley's gaze narrowed. "You say that now." He approached a far gate surrounded by woodland, watching the trees blow in the breeze. "If you knew the truth, you'd never say that." The private (really? Roy still couldn't believe this young man had a rank) restlessly moved his body again. "Because the truth is so sick. So twisted that I had to be a part of it. I had to see a new future for mankind. Gibson promised me a warless land where everyone was equal."

Confused, Roy lifted his weight out from the water. In a deep, authoritative tone, he demanded to know what was going on. This man wanted to be accepted so badly…

"I'm not sure," Riley continued, pacing a patch of ground nervously, "I'm not _entitled_ to know the details. What I do know is that Ed – Experiment A – has been conditioned to birth children of the alchemist race. A race full of Alchemist Geniuses, they're called. Leaving us, the simple folks that can't get anywhere in life, far behind." No longer did his voice hold compassion and understand as it had for weeks. Now it was so laced with anger and hated that Roy wasn't quite sure whom it was directed towards. Facing the Flame Alchemist, the 'supposed' soldier choked on a laugh, tears rolling down his face. "Don't you understand?" He whispered.

"Barely." Roy kept his own tone leveled so not to scare away this man. Hoping for the information he'd been wanting forever.

Brushing his tears with his arm, Riley croaked out hoarsely, "You impregnated him, Roy Mustang. You fucking went through with it for these goddamned assholes called doctors!"

Roy saw red. The rumors! That was a lie! Riley was just mocking him and his suspicions. Harassing him like all the others did when he held Ed – his subordinate for Christ sakes! – in his arms, praying for freedom and the blonde's safety. "You're lying."

Riley shook his head negatively. "I wish I were, but I've stood around long enough! I hate this fucking place and this damn experiment. Equals? Hah! Don't make me laugh. They're using you and Ed to create children. Mindless children that can be enslaved by the new government."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not, Roy, I'm being very serious."

"You fucking, lying bastard! Shut up!" Roy slammed his fist into the guards face. He couldn't stop himself as he climbed on the startled man, punching directly in the guy's face. His nose crunched quickly, blood sprayed, but Roy wasn't concerned at all. Lies. All were lies! Ed wasn't pregnant with his child! Edward (it's FullMetal! Roy reprimanded himself) was a boy. He'd touched the boy's dick. He knew how real it was. He knew that Ed didn't have the proper parts to have children.

His fists were grabbed. Riley was staring up at him with a bloodstained face, tears leaking from his eyes as he breathed deeply. "I'm not going to be in this dump any longer. Protect Ed, even if you have to kill that experiment of theirs. Don't fall victim to this devilish acts." Those were the man's last words spoken from the man that evening as the guards surrounded them (four now that Riley had given up his job). The colonel wasn't at all shocked as he was jabbed with a needle, and his vision blurred.

_Kill the baby. Protect FullMetal from these doctors. Must…_

* * *

_Experiment Log _

June 25, 1918

Personnel crisis today. This will not be stated in the journal.

Both experiments know what's going on. Experiment A will be supervised in another room until the pregnancy is further along. Yes, the pregnancy. It was very much confirmed today by James that Experiment A is pregnant, possibly nearing his third month. Had the baby hidden itself? How shocking!

We're going to keep Experiment B detained. He knows too much. Our treatment of him with be the same. He is to bathe once a week, receive one meal with all the nutrients a day, have vitamin supplements every morning and evening, and from there he will just be held until we can find another alchemist to produce another child. We might refrain from this until we can confirm the development of Experiment A's child.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	10. Chapter 9: Roy

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Zion, Kichi Hisaki, Sadler, Marufu-chan, YaoiFan87, Mikayasha (AFF)Anon, FicFan3484, CassandraD, and Dana

* * *

_Experiment Log _

July 2, 1918

While transferring Experiment B from his holding cell to the doctors lab, he got loose and attacked Experiment A, who was being moved from the labs to his new room. He pried a sedating needle from a doctor and stabbed Experiment A exactly where the uterus is located. While restraining Experiment B, Experiment A was rushed to the operating room and checked for damages. No chemicals were in the uterus and the puncture wound was easily sewn up. Now to work on their mental state.

Experiment A is in denial about Product A (the baby). He insists that this is not happening, and that we're mistaking a tumor for a living being. There's no use lying to him now that Doctor James spilled the beans about the experiment. We told Experiment A the truth that he is carrying Experiment B's child. Upon this, the boy has gone into a very reclusive state, not even opening up to Hudson. If he doesn't eat today, we're going to be forcing food in him by tube.

Experiment B, on the other hand, has gone into a manic state. He insists that we've created a monster and it needs to be killed. For Product A and Experiment A's protection, Experiment B is to be restrained in the other lab, his doctor switched to Emily Lawson, and he's to be fed a dosage of sedative a day so he can't escape until he becomes of use again.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

_Experiment Log _

July 17, 1918

Experiment A has been forced to eat through a tube until today. He's made some agreements with Hudson after a week long talk. These terms are that he may talk with Experiment B and he can send monthly letters to his brother. We have agreed to these terms as well as a few others.

There has been no improvement in Experiment B. He still insist that Product A must be destroyed. We are going to leave him under lockdown.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

Roy tugged on his bindings, unable to break free no matter how much strength he used. So what if he tried killing Edward's 'baby?' Truth be told, he was doing the teen a favor. FullMetal had too many things to worry about without a baby in the picture. Besides, it was Ed. Roy was pushing the limits when he let the blond take care of his _human_ sibling. Truth be told, he wouldn't have let the snot-nosed teen have a potato gun much less a fellow man or woman or child!

"Experiment B, are you ready for your medicine?"

"Humnahth." The colonel lifted his thick tongue in protest as a needle was shoved into his arm and a wave of dizziness followed. "Waarres FuwMepal?" He turned his head. Tell me where is FullMetal! He lowered to gaze. Or so help me…

His new doctor, a young nurse with a rough demeanor, tightened the bindings around his head. "He's under observation." She touched his wrist and began counting. "Pulse normal. Stability regained." She wrote the comment down before taking a seat at a desk across the room. "Would you like to know how Product A is doing?"

Nodding drowsily, Roy watched the woman's face for lies.

"Today, Experiment A ignored another meal so he was put back on a feeding tube. The baby is maturing as necessary. That little act you pulled off last week did cause some internal bleeding, but the baby is safe and sound." Nodding, the woman turned to her paperwork. Laying his head back on the hard pillow in his 'bed,' Roy grumbled as thoughts became liquid.

There was a calendar, over on the wall marking the date. He'd been astonished the first day he witnessed it was mid-July. With how slow things were going, he'd thought years had gone by, not four months since he was captured and brought to this bleak place.

Ed was there three weeks longer, but he doubted the boy was aware just what day it was. Probably, by now, the blonde was tracking the days down as doctors told him about that atrocious growth they'd forced to live. How Frankenstein. Roy's lips quirked. These doctors were creating their very own monster. Would things turn out as grim as it did in the book? He could only hope that this monster would grow up and kill all of them.

In the back of his mind, past all the lucid thoughts, he could hear another woman talking. Hudson? He turned his head to see what was going on. There she was, the firey redhead that was their psychologist. If they weren't in the present situation, Roy was most certain he'd fuck her immediately and perhaps call the next day. She was very attractive.

But not as attractive as Edward Elric. Roy grimaced. Where had that thought come from?

"Roy? Roy, can you hear me?" Hudson was looming near his ear. Gasping for air, Roy turned to face her, to assure her he could hear just fine, but no words could escape his swollen mouth. Was it even swollen? Bitting his tongue, Roy winced as pain surged through him. "Edward is outside. He's agreed to eat if he can talk to you."

Why should he care? Let the brat and his bastard child come in. Roy turned onto his back again, staring blankly at the ceiling. Hudson smiled sincerely before leaving. She returned with Edward, sitting quietly in a wheel chair looking drained and comatose. "Would you like me to stay in here, Edward?"

Could that doll talk? Roy turned his head and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic just to make sure that he wasn't being played. "Thrimpth." _Shrimp_. He turned back to the wall, glad when Ed's head jerked up with a snap.

"Who are you calling so short he could be mistaken for a crustacean!" As soon as the words left the boy's lips he fell silent again, a small smile on his lips as he touched his belly. Does it hurt? Roy wanted to ask, but his pride swelled up and ordered him not to bother. That was his enemy. "It's okay, Lynn. I'd like it if you stayed in here just in case…"

"Very well, Ed. I'll be over here if you need me." The redhead left to a small corner. Somewhat alone, Roy faced Ed again, clenching his fist. They were so close. He could almost hear the little bastard developing in his subordinate laugh mockingly. _You can't kill me! You can't kill me!_

Weakly, the blonde's fingers weaved through Roy's tangled bangs. "I'm pregnant with your baby, Mustang." Roy rolled his eyes. He was very aware of this fact. "And I'm going to keep our baby. I know there's no love between us, colonel, but I can't let you or anyone else kill off this life inside of me. I promised Al I wouldn't hurt anyone else, even something as insignificant as our unborn baby. Lynn – that's Doctor Hudon's middle name," Roy nodded in understanding. If he remembered right, her first name was Nina, "told me that as long as I go through with this baby, nothing would happen to anyone else. I'm a test subject. If I succeed, then they're going to take volunteers to make this awesome society full of alchemists, that way no one thinks wrong of people like us."

Like us? Roy blinked the sleep from his eye, trying to move his tongue. There is no 'us' Ed. You've been brain washed. We're just normal people able to perform ancient skills. Anyone with patience can be taught to perform alchemy.

"Lynn let me use her stethoscope. I want you to hear the baby. It's a little hard to pick up the sound, but it's so beautiful." Pulling a stethoscope from his chair, Edward rushed to feel around his belly before putting the earpieces against Roy's ear. "Hear that? That's her heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump." It wasn't as quick as Ed made it out to be, but distantly, Roy could hear it. There was a live baby there. Three months along? Four? Roy wasn't sure, but he wanted to know how this was possible. "My baby girl." Ed purred, wrapping his arms around his waist. Roy felt his hands clench on the bedding.

"Boy." He roughly said.

"Huh?"

"Ba-be boy." Roy pushed out before shutting his eyes. He needed a few second rests. It felt like he was running a marathon.

Ed smiled brightly. "No, I'm pretty sure it's a girl. She'll be as pretty as Winry, I just know it." He touched his belly again. "I promised to be a better mother today. This is my baby and my baby needs me to put food in our systems. I even drank milk today, just to make sure she's born with the strongest bones." Roy grumbled, lying back again. He was starting to feel tired again. "I don't really understand this shit they told me about how we conceive her. They say they put girl parts in me, filled me with female hormones, and then inserted eggs with my DNA into the uterus for it to be fertilized. They weren't expecting it to happen so quickly. Lynn says she's shocked you don't have many babies yet with the way you move."

Roy grumbled and relaxed some. He didn't want to understand the possibilities. He could hear the heartbeat of his child in his ears and his eyes were on Ed's still flat belly, trying to imagine the skinny blonde puffing out like a beach ball. Much less the idea of the blonde popping out a baby.

"I'm sending out another letter to Al today." Edward continued. "I've already decided bits and pieces of what to say. I'm going to tell him that I'm fine and that you're with me, slacking off from work. Then I'm going to mention something about new additions to our small family, but Lynn says I can't tell him I'm pregnant or it'll jeopardize the whole experiment. See, I saw the mice they used to test the experiment. It really works! The babies were really cute and whole. Lynn says our baby will be whole, but that's only if I remain here to be tested and monitored by their trained doctors. If I go back to Central, they'll end up hurting our child because they won't know how to handle anything – especially the birth."

Birth?

"I don't know much about that, but I can't wait to write out Al's letter. Is there anything you want written in there?"

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Roy thought long and hard before forcing his stiff tongue to move. "Helph." _Help us_.

Smiling, Ed brought the stethoscope back towards him as Hudson left the wall. "Please don't try killing our baby anymore, Roy. I want you to touch the baby when she starts to move." Roy never responded as sweet sleep finally ceased him.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

July 18, 1918

Hudson has approached me with Experiment A's letter. With a few modifications, it will be sent out tomorrow. On an other note, Experiment B has calmed down significantly after Experiment A talked to him. He is still going to be restrained, but Experiment A is being given visiting rights along with several other rights to roam around. A little bit of sunlight is good for him and the baby.

We have established grounds with him though. Experiment A is convinced that he needs us, and I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as his mind is wrapped around this thought, he will behave properly. If only Experiment B was as cooperative.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	11. Chapter 10: Regrets

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

**Note**: I had a lot mention Ed's brainwashing and wonder why he's acting like he is. He might not always be this compliant, but the human mind is simple and our will power is easy to break. What Ed is going through is Stockholm syndrome, which wouldn't be named until 1973. He's been trapped with these doctors so long that slowly he's starting to think he really will need them to have his baby and will soon be told he'll need them to raise his baby.

* * *

Thank you: (FF)Hiya24, Zion, Syao9, HouseProdigy, Bar-Ohki, arufu-chan, AngelofTheo, YaoiFan87, Kichi Hisaki, Rika Uchiha, E.Mahiru, xXDemolitionxXxLoverXx, Koorimechick, LordKcayrnsLover, (AFF) SadlerGirl, BloodHill, Dana, TrulyWished, Christina, Hikaru9, CassandraD, and Brikay

* * *

_Experiment Log _

July 21, 1918

It's hard to say what's gone on this last month. The baby is developing fine and Experiment A is slowly starting to show signs of improvement with the child. He's eating healthy and has gone to our offices every day without argument. Hudson has been gone this week to deliver the blonde's letter and spend some time with her husband, but that's no concern to our experiment.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

After his baby was confirmed, Ed had moved from his little cell with Roy to a new room on the third floor that consisted of a bed, a table, an empty bookshelf, and a window that was too high for Ed to reach (not that he was short or anything!). His bed was dressed with a light sheet to keep him cool in the hot summer air. When he stretched out on it and stared up at the window, the blonde would watch for hours as clouds floated by until he was bored again and sleep took over.

In recent days, he'd taken to favoring a loose clothing style. He'd noticed before bathing how swollen his chest had become, the skin around his nipples darkening as stretch lines began to show. They weren't large and definitely didn't resemble breasts, but the swelling was noticeable to the teen that usually had a flat chest. Subconsciously, Ed touched his flat belly. How was it possible for a baby to be growing in him? Besides the heartbeat, he didn't feel pregnant. Well, except for all the throwing up. That was finally going away and Ed certainly wasn't complaining about that.

His baby. It was hard to imagine that he was having a baby. He'd always imagined himself settling down with Winry and having a big family, but here he was – pregnant with another man's baby. Not just any man's baby either. The Colonel Bastard's baby. Ed sat back on his mattress and stared at the wall, petting his stomach lovingly. With Lynn on vacation the last week, he'd been rather bored and had spent a lot of time contemplating what exactly was going on.

He did feel kind of used after finding out that the scientists had forced them into having sex. It hurt him more to know it was the doctors that made all this pregnancy possible. If anyone asked why he hated doctors now, he was clearly going to point at this group and say it was their entire fault. The door clicked open, pulling Ed from his loose thoughts.

James rolled the stretcher containing Roy, who looked parched and pasty all at once. _Probably still sedated_, Ed reasoned as Roy was stopped under the window against the wall. The man's arms were bound just as his legs were, leaving him spread open and vulnerable for all to see. The first few times Ed had seen this, it had scared him. He'd never seen the Colonel look so weak. Even now, as he wheeled himself over to sit next to Roy, he felt bad for the man that promised to save him but looked like he needed saving.

Carefully, Ed ran his fingers through dark oily hair. "You need a bath." He smiled, but Roy made no motion but stare blankly up at him. Again, his other hand touched his belly as it had done earlier. Though he wasn't nauseous, Ed still hurt. Everything seemed so bloated down there, as though it couldn't fit in his lithe body. Laying his head down on the man's clean sheets, Ed returned his hand up to Roy's hair and brushed it. "I don't know what to do, Colonel. I want this baby, I really want to bring it to life, but knowing they forced me to take on a child I shouldn't be able to have scares me. Were they planning on doing this to Al, too? I swear, bastard, if they brought him here and expected you to have sex with him, I'll kill you!"

That received him an annoyed look, as if the Colonel was asking if he looked like some kind of pedophile. Giggling, Ed leaned closer. From all that dirt and sweat, he could still smell the spice that truly was his Colonel. "I'm scared. I'm going to be having this baby and I'll probably do something stupid. That's like me, you know. I'll probably use alchemy and hurt my baby just like I hurt my brother because I'm a stupid, stupid kid!" He hadn't noticed his fingers tightening and pulled at Roy's hair until the man hissed. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm concerned if I could ever take care of a child. I'm just a Major; I don't make enough to take care of both Alphonse and a little baby. She's going to need everything, proper medical care, the best schooling, and etiquette classes if I can find any. If not, she'll be like Winry, and I don't want that! Al takes most of my salary for his classes, his book collection of thousands, and just us eating. We never have money!"

Ed was sure he heard Roy mumble something along the lines "Maybe if you didn't blow so much shit up on missions…"

"Shut up, Bastard! You live alone! And you're a fucking Colonel! You make more than I do!" Ed crossed his arms. "But would Central even allow a little girl with two men? I mean I don't want to end up losing her just because Al and I happen to be boys." Laying his head on Roy's shoulder, Ed rubbed his ear against the flesh as another tremor attacked his body. "Why do I feel so horrible? By giving birth to this child, I feel like I'm giving her a life she doesn't deserve – either here or in Central, neither is good. Or I could destroy the child like you wanted and be a murderer of someone else."

Ed found himself cut short as the pain returned in his gut, causing his body to keel forward and into Roy's chest. He wasn't sure what was going on, but as he fell from his chair, clenching his stomach in pain. Above, Roy tried to look over the stretcher to see if Ed was okay, but his body wouldn't move and his tongue was too thick to call for help; the two men remained alone in the room, Roy drugged up and Ed lying in a pool of blood. He felt so helpless and wasn't sure how long had gone by when the door opened.

"Edward! I'm sorry for going on my vacation for a week, but I did bring you a gift back from-Oh my god! James!" Hudson turned around screaming. Shortly after she fell to her knees next to Ed, helping the blond into her arms as the door was opened again and the doctor ran in followed by every other doctor rushing around Ed. "Waas…" Roy tried turning his head.

"Fuuu…." He clenched his hand. "…Talll…" He was silenced as the frantic Gibson pushed Hudson towards him.

"I'm sorry Roy…" She whispered, pushing herself up. The door was still open from when Ed was carried out and her feet were in a puddle of his blood. "I don't know what happened. Was he bleeding the entire time here?"

Roy blinked.

Clenching a letter in her hand, she dropped the note on Ed's pillow. "I'll go find out what happened. You stay here and I'll be right back." Roy gave her an annoyed look as the door shut behind the woman. On the bed, the note she'd dragged in tumbled open and Roy turned his head to read it.

_Edward, _

This woman stopped by just yesterday to tell me that you were alive and well, but missing me dearly. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you're still alive. It's been almost five months since you disappeared. I've been trying to remember that you're you and nothing can take you down easily. Even when we think you're gone, you come back, so this woman's reassurance makes me feel better.

Riza's been keeping Central working the way the Colonel likes it and Havoc is keeping people hopes up by saying you're probably driving Colonel Mustang insane. Are you? What exactly are you doing over there? This woman says your making an effort for all mankind. That's so cool, big brother!

I did receive all your other letters though. I did get a few cats, but Ed you should see them! They're so cute and when I found them it was raining and they were all crying!! I couldn't leave them there, so I took them home with me. I'll take them somewhere safe when they're all better. I promise!

But I do hope you come home soon. Winry came to visit and when I told her you were kidnapped (this was about two months ago) she began attacking random officers, demanding they go find you. I tried explaining that they were looking the best they could. They even doubled the search with the Colonel went missing! This month, there were three more attacks against alchemists with this sedating gun that I saw used on you. The other attacks all lead to the death of the alchemist; their bodies seemed to just freeze from the inside because of the overdose. They went missing for a day or two before being found in a random lake. That's what scares me the most.

I know this letter is really short, but the lady is standing a bit of a distance from me waiting it. She says she has to return to you and promises to come back in a month with another letter from you and return another response. I'll be writing one all month, big brother. I love you very much. Please come home soon. Alphonse Elric

* * *

_Experiment Log _

July 28, 1918

Today's a grim day. Apparently Experiment A was pregnant with twins or something because today around three Hudson found him in a puddle of blood. There's still a baby inside, but there was a fetus that he birthed a few hours later. Something like this has only happened to a handful of women and what studies have been done say that the child was caught outside of the uterus and as the baby started developing it ran out of room. The muscles contracted and he went into labor.

Since finding this out, Experiment A has been in intensive care. He hasn't spoken with Hudson or any of the other staff. James has told me to allow Experiment B to speak with Ed. I'm going to permit it, under close observation of course. We've lost one product, we're not going to lose anymore.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	12. Chapter 11: Graves

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Bar-Ohki, AngelofTheo, Night-Alchemist05, Zion, Realdarkangel, YaoiFan87, E.Mahiru, Marufu-chan, Kichi Hisaki, KeveTenjoin, Koorimechick, (AFF)SadlerGirl, ArchNemesis, Dana, CassandraD, Milky, and MustangsHavoc

**Note**: I do have a beta, 2 actually. What errors that remain aren't noticed or I make them afterwards. Might seem mean, but at least this is getting beta'd before post. What's left after is my own little mark because I'm doing this for fun. If I were being graded on the stories, I'm sure I'd try a little harder. But, since I'm not I, personally, don't care if I leave a few errors. If they are big and I notice them later, I'll fix 'em, but besides that, I'm just not too concerned. Also. In the thank yous, If I misspelled your username, my bads. Some of my keys are sticking. stupid laptop.

* * *

_July 27, 1918_

_It's been a week since the miscarriage and Experiment A's health is failing. Hudson has suggested that it's because psychologically he's unfit after losing one baby, but that is no reason for him to go from eating daily to locking himself in his room and not eating again._

_He hasn't spoken either, apparently. Even Experiment B has failed to rile the other up as he had been able to prior. If this behavior continues, the entire experiment with fail. Let us pray it doesn't end that way._

--Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

On days that were bright and sunny, the medical staff would station Ed outside in his wheelchair to soak up some sun. There, he would push himself along the cemented path, popping wheelies and playing awkward games of 'tag' with the staff members who would get off their high horse to keep him busy. But that was before Ed lost one of his babies. Now, he would just sit blankly in the middle of the courtyard, ignoring everyone around him. Even having been read the letter from Al, the teen just sat around and rotted in his seat.

Like the dog he was sometime accused of being, Roy would lay his head on the blonde's lap and stare up at the child, trying to start a conversation. That day was no different. Roy rubbed his cheek against Ed's shorts, smiling smugly in a singsong voice. "I got a bath today, can't you tell the difference. Man, I can. At least during the war we were allowed to bathe once in awhile." He hadn't minded as much talking to himself. He'd spent hours upon hours talking about his childhood to the blond. He'd listed the reasons he hated certain people and why he liked a few. Roy even recalled jokes the late Maes used to tell him long ago when he was an enlisted man rather than an officer.

And as expected, Ed just sat and numbly touched his stomach. "Look, FullMetal," Roy whispered after some time when Hudson got up to get some more paper for her recordings, "it's not your fault. Sometimes babies die suddenly. At least you still have one, right?"

Ed sniffled and bent over around his belly protectively.

"You were telling me before, how you didn't want to be another murderer. Trust me, you're not a murderer. Some things are just out of our control. I bet if possible, you would have taken … your son in your arms when the baby was born and coddled it to death." Roy sat on his heels. "And with the other baby, you can give him twice as much love for both and have reason for it."

Ed mumbled something.

"What was that?" Roy leaned his ear in to hear the blond's softened voice.

"I said…" Ed whispered just as quietly. "_It's a little girl!_" He screamed loudly before sitting back. Roy shuffled back as well, rubbing his ringing ears. "Don't jinx my baby, bastard! It's going to be a little girl!"

"There's that loud mouth midget we've all grown to love." Roy smiled. Rolling his head into his palms, he sat cross-legged with a wide grin. "Are you doing a little better? I'm always here to talk, you know."

Nodding, the blond leaned his head down, stretching his arm out for Roy to come forward. The Colonel did, laying his head on the teen's round thighs as a mass of blond relaxed on him. "I thought you'd be dancing around by now, Colonel. You already told me how much you hate this child. Aren't you happy one of them is dead without you having to raise a finger?"

Glancing up, Roy pressed their noses together. His eyes remained fixed for some time before he spoke, "Yes, Ed. I wanted them dead. I wanted to save you the worry of giving birth to a baby that you can't raise. I wanted to protect you from these scientists by destroying their creation. Only, I hoped you wouldn't be affected for this long a time." _I wanted to be a hero in your eyes._ Roy bit his lips as he brought his hands to Ed's creamy cheeks. "But looking at you now…" _I can't kill them. I don't want to be a reason why you never smile or why you refuse to get angry at short jokes. Call me a bastard, Ed._

Touching Roy's hand, Ed sobbed and rubbed his nose into Roy's hair. "My baby…"

"Good evening Ed, I see you're talking again." Hudson's cool voice broke the men apart. Turning, Ed didn't smile at her. "I'm really sorry." She whispered for the fifth time since the incident.

Edward mumbled something under his breath. When asked to repeat, he whispered more sternly, "I want to bury my baby."

"…I can't say I know where the fetus is, but we can open some land. How about that?" The boy nodded and Hudson took the handles to the wheelchair. Pushing the blond out on the grassy path, she led the way to the pond. Roy followed close behind, intently staring at her back with loathing. Sliding out of his seat, Ed sat on his knees and buried his fingers in the soil. It's digging with sloppy and frantic as he pushed past the rough topsoil and into the cool sand and clay. Fumbling around, he lifted some clay to develop a muddled looking tombstone. While he was at work to put it together, Roy felt his mind began fumbling with thousands of suggestions. Clay and sticks they could write! Alchemy was only minutes away! Why hadn't he (or Ed) realized before? Reaching over, Roy tried grasping the sharp stick Ed was using to write out a sloppy name _Trisha Elric_.

"Wait a minute-!" Roy yelled, sidetracked. "Elric? Elric! I'm the fucking father! It seems only right that the baby have the last name Mustang!"

"You don't even want our babies, you bastard!"

"It doesn't matter!" Roy screamed out, grabbing clay from the hole to make a proper tombstone. "It's the principle of the matter!" He ripped the stick out of Ed's hand, alchemy circles completely forgotten as he scribbled out _Roy Mustang Junior_. Enraged by the name chosen, Ed ripped the 'stone' out of the other's hands and flung it with all the might his only arm could handle without being thrown off balance into the pond.

In retaliation, Roy threw Ed's tombstone in after. The next thing he knew, Ed was on him attacking and both started rolling in the dirt and muck in the most primal of fighting man only did in bars. Past the blood flow in his ears, Roy couldn't hear anything. He didn't care if Hudson was scrambling around. He didn't care when guards, eager to rip him off the pregnant teen, grabbed his hips. He didn't care. All he cared about was taking all his frustrations out on Ed, even though he was hardening with the teen submissively under him, unable to fight back as he would be able to if he had his automail. Their cocks touched for a fraction of a second and a jolt shoot up his spine and made him shudder. Ed must of felt it too because both men's frantic movements disappeared as quickly as they came about and honey stared into a deep brown. They panted once before Roy was thrown off Ed and Hudson came around to help Ed off the ground, asking if he was okay.

The boy didn't respond as he busied himself with his little gravesite. As Roy was led away from the area, he noticed that the blonde had written out on another clay tombstone, "_Roy Elric Junior_," improvising both of their demands. Grumbling, Roy looked at the guard on his left elbow. "I still think the child should be named _Roy Mustang Junior_, don't you?"

* * *

Edward watched as Hudson hammered Al's letter to the wall in his bedroom with her shoe. Having read it over and over again, Ed was satisfied. He knew that it was Al's handwriting, neat yet childish all at once. Throughout the letter were drawings that suggested the young man's mood and the mood of others. Al never prided himself on being the best artist, but Ed was able to decipher who was Riza and who was Havoc. He was able to tell the mark at the bottom was their teacher's alchemy signature. It was authentically Al's, written in haste. "He misses me." Ed whispered, pitifully.

"You're his big brother," Hudson smiled as she slid on the bed comfortably. "He looks up to you and all your goals and aspires to be just like you. You're his role model and his hero, so he's concerned about your well being. So, how's the little one holding up?" She smiled.

Rubbing his belly, Ed smiled. "I don't know how I'm suppose to feel. I don't really feel pregnant now that I'm not throwing up. James said I swelling up nicely though and he wonders if I'll be able to produce milk to feed the baby." The boy stopped for a second before puffing on a laugh. "'Produce milk to feed the baby,' do you hear me? Damn, if this was a year ago, I'd never be think of such thoughts.

"Do you reject the baby anymore?"

"Not really. I mean, I go to sleep wondering if this is the right choice, but when I stand in front of the mirror, looking myself over and imagining just fattening up. I can imagine being called 'daddy' and giving bedtime kisses before turning the lights off. I promised myself," The teen whispered, "that I would be a better father than my own. No matter what happens to me, I promise I won't leave my little girl or my little brother alone to fend for themselves."

Hudson touched her breast with her hand, signaling she was touching her heart. "That's very sweet of you Ed. I know you'll make a wonderful dad. Just hang tight and let us help you raise a beautiful little girl that you can love and hold." Standing up, she approached the door. "I'm going to go get our dinner. Is there anything in specific you want?"

Without thinking, Ed strolled towards his dinner table that he'd asked to be brought up before. If he was going to eat, he was going to eat in the style he was use to. "Beef burgundy with au jus sauce over mash potatoes with a glass of milk." He took a second before sticking his tongue out. "Ew…" He thought second, but he didn't change his order as he laid his head on the table. "Baby's going to be the death of me."

It took forever for his strange order to be met. He was given hamburgers in gravy over mash potatoes and a tall glass of condensed milk. "Is this a joke?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Ed, your order was a little…too expensive for our blood. We're working on keeping our people paid and the lab at the most updated version in case something were to go wrong. This meal is what was being served this evening." Ed huffed, tempted to throw the food at her face before he relented and picked up his fork. A few bites of his 'casserole' concoction and several gulps of his milk, Ed was laid out asleep in his bed about to doze. Picking up his and her own plate, Hudson smiled cheerfully after opening the door. "That reminds me, Ed."

"Mm?"

"You have company tonight." She opened the door and Roy was led in with two guards on his elbow. "He promised to behave, so don't patronize him for your own enjoyment."

Groaning, Ed pulled the pillow over his head. "I don't want to talk to him."

"We don't have to talk." Roy mumbled as he sat on the bed next to Ed, his fingers running through the tresses of blond hair. Happily, Ed curled up against the man's thigh. Ed was the first to fall asleep, propped up on Roy's thigh comfortably. Glancing down, Roy placed his palm on the FullMetal Alchemist's belly, imagining just what was inside. "What is this I'm feeling…?"

* * *

_July 28, 1918_

_I'm a little upset that it's taking forever for the doctors to tell me about the experiment. Apparently, today, Experiment A began talking again. He's even eating, proper cravings of course. I wish we could meet his demands, but a lot of it is too pricey and he can make do with simple entrees instead._

_Apparently Experiment B wishes to spend the night with Experiment A. I'm a little reluctant to let this, after the two physically fought today. Product A is fine, but Experiment A was a little shaken up in the end. I'm not going to permit it._

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	13. Chapter 12: Together

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Bar-Ohki, Zion, Koorimechick, Mystique Monique aka Mina, Marufu-Chan, Kichi-Hisaki, Houseprodigy, YaoiFan87, Rae, The Lady Morana, Feshnie, Demonskid, InuyashanKagomerlovers, Kane-chan, (AFF)Nomdeplume, Bookworm51485, SadlerGirl, Mina, and NejiBaby101

* * *

_Experiment Log  
August 13, 1918_

_Product A is developing just fine as the first trimester of Experiment A's pregnancy runs smoothly. Experiment A has been eating his fair share of cravings and such, has received plenty of sleep, and has been in the most sanitary of conditions. We've had only one scare when Experiment A began having contractions. It was false contractions thankfully and the baby is still safe. We're assuming this is the end of the third month of pregnancy and into the fourth. Has it really been that long? _

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

Their lips met feverously and hands coiled in lust as Ed's body shook in pleasure. How wondrous it had been to give into their demands for pleasure. Releasing his hold on the blonde teenager, Roy sat up to watch Ed's body shake. The light hit the pregnant man's face just right that Roy felt pheromone coiling around his hormones making him want the other so much more. Kissing the teen's neck, he thrust into the boy's body and held still. "Auh…" Ed's head fell back into the grass. Stray blossoms from the trees surrounded their bodies and added to the moment.

Muscles around his cock loosened and Roy's thrusts were periodic and slow. Ed screamed. There! Roy slammed back in at the same location and Ed screamed towards the sky. "That's it, FullMetal…" Roy whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek. They needed this. It was agreed that no love would go on between them, but Roy wasn't aware that with each thrust Ed's heart broke more. Trimmed, clean nails dug into the colonel's shoulder, trying to relieve the pleasure that was causing each nerve to sing vibrantly.

Putting both his thighs up and onto Roy's shoulders, Ed whispered out, "Deeper." The dark haired man was happy to comply with the demand as his slams into the other's body became rougher and animalistic. Having been with many women, Roy knew his place around the human body. But past all them, he never felt like he belonged. Now, inside his pregnant subordinate, the very person he tried to be a parental figure for, he felt very much at home. Almost like Ed's body was made especially from him. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ed clenched his eyes shut.

Panting, Roy reached his hand up from the blonde's slick cock and far away from the coiling blonde curls at the base in favor of embracing the clenched face full of life. "Open your eyes, Ed. Let me see them when you come." Deep golden eyes opened slowly as did the blonde's mouth. Saliva dripped from the side and down the blonde's chin as the boy gasped and panted. Slamming back in the deep heat, Roy latched his mouth back onto Ed's. For a second Ed's eyes faulted but the blonde kept them opened even as he came. Clinging together, the two didn't relent their hold until they fell from the climax.

Roy tugged himself out from the cooling heat and watched as his own semen escaped from blonde's hole, claiming the teen. "There's a little blood," he admitted, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Rubbing Ed's flat stomach, Roy smiled.

Ed didn't comment back as he watched the rougher hand touch him. Roy never really said anything verbally to their child but Ed knew that the bastard's cold heart was thawing as they spent this 'non-verbal' time together, touching. Long fingers stretched across skin. "You're not big yet," was all Roy had to say.

Giggling, Ed pulled away. "I'm not that pregnant yet. James says the baby is really small still. Next month or so I'll probably be able to feel the baby. But I do feel pregnant now. I know that she's in there." Dark eyes glanced up before back at the small stomach and the healed over scar just under it, where the uterus was placed. Touching the mark, Roy glanced up. "It doesn't hurt." Ed explained.

"Wasn't asking." Sitting up, Roy reached for his and Ed's clothes that had been thrown off before their tryst. "Get dressed. We gave these doctors enough of a show." Ed opened his mouth to retort that he had demanded they hold off until they were in the safety of a room, but no Roy just had to have sex in the middle of the open after their 'picnic'. Pulling his loose shirt on, Ed sat up. Roy was there immediately when he swayed sitting up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ed said, "Just I'm cooling down too quickly." He touched the metallic shell on his chest where the automail arm was to attach. Roy understood that the metal was overheated from their body temperature and the sun's heat. Standing up, Roy pulled his shorts on before helping Ed into his own clothing. Afterwards he picked up the freshly dressed Ed and walked towards the shade to sit before the guards would bring them in.

Ed rested his head on Roy's shoulder comfortably. The two ignored the clicking of heels as Hudson approached them. Almost lovingly Roy's fingers embraced his stomach, stretching out to hug the fetus. Ed giggled. "Stop that, it tickles." He rolled his hips to pull away from the fingers that touched hypersensitive skin. Wanting to hear the giggle again, Roy lifted Ed's shirt and danced his index finger around the blonde's swollen, discolored belly. Squealing, Ed reached for Roy's hands to stop the motion. "Hah! Hah! Ah! Stop that!" Rolling out, the blonde fell on his chest with Roy over his body. Long fingers with chewed nails brushed up his sides, bringing the blonde's shirt up and in the armpits. In the end, both men were once again shirtless, exchanging fingertip embraces with their lips pressed together until a warm voice broke them apart. Hudson clicked her tongue playfully.

"Are you two finished?"

Getting off Ed's leg, Roy sat back and regained composure. Ed didn't have as much luck as feminine like giggles continued. "Yeah. We were just having a little fun."

"So I heard. All the way from the front gates. Gee, he's a screamer, isn't he Roy?" The colonel flushed and turned the other cheek. "Oh don't be shy! I've had my fill of sex before too. We're adults here. But that's not why I've come to break up your date. I need to return Roy to his cell before Jonathan finds out you haven't been in there for a few weeks. Just behave and in a few days I'll have you back in Ed's room again. Then Ed, if you remember right we have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"Right. Right." Ed nodded. Roy grunted.

"Suppose I don't want to go back?"

Hudson glanced up at the sky. Her arms crossed for only a second in thought. "I'm sure Jonathan will probably have you drugged up again just so you behave. Trust me, if you just follow some orders you'll be fine." With a quick glance over his shoulder at the blonde, Roy smoothed the winkles from his shirt and held his hands up in defeat. Waving her hand, Hudson brought forward a guard who quickly came around to handcuff and lead away Roy. Alone with Ed, the woman sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Ed rubbed his belly affectionately. "He loves the baby, Lynn. He loves our child."

"I'm glad."

"And even if I really want the baby to be a girl, I will be just as happy if Roy gets his boy – because we already named _one_ kid after him, the next can be Edward Junior or something cool like Benjamin or something. Either way, Roy got his pick. He doesn't get two picks."

Laughing loudly, Hudson reached to help Ed dress. "Well I'm glad you two are getting alone. And Benjamin is a cute name – it's a bible name, too." She ignored the appalled look that Ed sent her way. "But I'm sure that's not why you've chosen that name. Does it have any sentimental value?"

"I was only using the name as an example," Ed whispered roughly, "it doesn't mean that I'm going to name the baby that. I have several months to think of a list and narrow them down as I go. Right?" The woman nodded. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you," the blonde continued as he received help into his wheelchair, "What happened to Riley? I really miss him."

Visibly, Ed could tell Hudson was biting her tongue in thought as the chair started towards the manor/research laboratory. Silence fell between the two as gray, lifeless walls came to pass. It seemed almost awkward when Ed finally spoke again after meeting with James to check on the baby's health. "Please, Lynn. What happened to Riley?"

Helping Ed into a basin that had been brought into the small room, Hudson turned from the blonde so he could bathe in privacy. "He…was no longer of use, as Jonathan has told us." She started. Ed glanced over his shoulder; a small rag pressed along his inner thighs to clean drying semen. "Do you know why Riley was working here?" She finally asked. Ed shook his head no. "He never really moved up the ranks when he joined the army. He wasn't even a sergeant when the conflicts began three years ago. He was such an entrepreneur – for the worse. When the war was over he was court-martialed for almost fifteen war crimes. He was then tried as a civilian and was put under the death penalty. He was going to be put in front of the firing squad when he ran. Gibson hired him and promised to keep all the information under wraps for Riley's servitude. When he became uncontrollable to our demands, he was no longer needed."

"Did you guys…give him up to the military?" Ed whispered.

Dropping her head, Hudson stood up and approached the door. "No. But if we had, maybe he'd be alive." The door shut behind her. Ed's mouth fell agape as he looked hurriedly from the door to the window. At the heavens. Dropping his head to his chest, the teen sobbed. Not Riley…

"You bastards."

* * *

Roy tapped the bars twice. "Cheaply made bars. Went all out for my cell, didn't you? I love the roaches in the corner. They add a bit of taste to the _poorer than thou_ feel." He joked. The guard smiled but said nothing. Realizing that he was by his lonesome, the colonel approached his cot and propped down on it. Crazy or not, he was going to continue talking. "Spent the day with FullMetal. Never would think that something like _that_ would ever make my day. 'Course I'd never of thought I'd end up having sex with him. Seems taboo in so many forms. He could be fifty and will remind me of a twelve-year-old. Does that make me a pedophile?"

"No," the guard finally spoke, "if I could I'd probably fuck Experiment A too, but … win some, lose some. I've seen him naked."

"Hn." Roy grunted. Part of him wanted to slam his hand at the guard and claim the blonde was his. But no, he had no rights to Ed nor would he ever want those rights. It wasn't as if he loved Ed. He just loved the sex. It could be Havoc and he'd still love the sex. It wasn't like he was getting it up the ass. _Ew. Having sex with Havoc? Now I'm going to have nightmares…_

The guard continued his rant, "I've been here since the beginning of the experiment. I have to admit, Experiment A has plenty of skin. I hear he was a virgin too – hard to believe. If earlier was even an example of what he can do, he's a natural."

"Stop it." The Colonel finally spoke up. "Bastard." He had nothing else to say to this man. If this guard was going to let Roy in on some of his dream, the colonel felt no need to brag about his sex. He wasn't going to give away valuable information to a pervert. Lying down on his bunk, Roy heard himself say softly, "FullMetal is mine."

* * *

_Experiment Log  
August 13, 1918_

_Deception! Lies by my own personnel!_

_Let me explain. For nearly a month Experiment B hasn't been in his cell. He's been in the same room with Experiment A! Just today I witnessed them having sex in the clearing. I didn't open my mouth; each guard in on this will be severely punished for the behavior. To think what damage may come around because that extra experiment had sex with our pregnant one. I would hate if all this came out with a stupid child damaged during conception._

_From now on Experiment B shall spend no time out of his cell. I will observe this carefully to make certain my orders are heard. _

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	14. Chapter 13: Experiment C?

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental. 

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Kichi Hisaki, KimUrashima, Mystique Monique aka Mina, E.Mahiru, Strayling, Koorimechick, Feshnie, The Lady Morana, YaoiFan87, Bar-Ohki, Marufu-chan, Zion, Kane-Chan, Hiya24 (AFF) Of Apples and Honey, Nomdeplume, SadlerGirl, NejiBaby101, Milky, Omnni, EnslslavementThesis, and Amethyst-Eyed Koneko.

* * *

Experiment Log

September 3, 1918

Until the end of Experiment A's pregnancy, I will be monitoring the health of the baby and the expecting mother. This way no trickery goes unnoticed. I have been lied to continuously by my staff of scientist. I refuse for this experiment to be a failure because they thought something strenuous like sex amongst the experiments when it's no longer needed is going to be helpful.

On the side note. Experiment C – Alethea Bronte – has been brought in as out second subject to the experiment. I will not be keeping her notes in this journal for this one is about Experiment A.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

His heart was beating so fast that his poor lungs just couldn't keep up. Ed shuddered as a cold stethoscope was pressed against his belly and Gibson listened quietly to the sounds of his baby. Rapidly his pupils flashed across the room, looking for help. Besides a few doctors he didn't know the names of, he was alone with Gibson on the hospital table. The cold metal was removed from his warm skin. Ed relaxed somewhat. His flesh arm was shackled to the operating table to ensure he didn't attack Gibson in any way. The man's missing eye was covered by an eye patch and Ed would have praised himself if he wasn't so scared of the man.

"Heart beat frequency is normal." The doctor's hands rubbed under Ed's growing belly, pressing against the skin. "The baby," he took a second to think as he brought his hands around both sides of Ed's swollen abdomen, "is somewhere between twenty-two and twenty-six centimeters and growing fine. Developing nicely." The aging man stepped away to put his medical devices away. The female doctor redressed Ed calmly. Gibson picked up a chart absently. "Experiment A, have you been feeling any movements inside you? Any pain against your bladder or have been using the bathroom more often than usual?"

Turning his head to the side, the blond narrowed his gaze. A jolt of electricity into his automail socket stunned the boy for a second. "I asked you a question, Experiment A."

"I, I, I want t, t, to go home." He wanted to get out and away from this man. He wanted James back as his doctor instead of as Roy's doctor, preparing the man for the next "mating" conception with an Experiment C. The aftershock of the electricity washed from his system, the teen became tight lipped again. Gibson rolled his eyes and stood up. The notes were given to the other doctor.

"I have to go check on Experiment C. I'll be back later." He stepped away and Ed sniffled on a sob. The other doctor took over Gibson's seat and continued on with the questions for their one-sided conversation. When it became apparent Ed wasn't going to participate, she gave up and left the room. Alone, Ed clicked the chain before laying his head back in defeat. Inside him, the baby moved, almost like she was saying _I'm here! I'm here! Give me all your attention!_ He was sure if Roy was around the man was say there was no doubt the little girl was Ed's child.

His growing hair seemed to wrap around him in a cocoon as he shook his head, trying to get a few strands out of his face. Recently he could tell that he seemed more golden than normal. His skin was more oily and vibrant than it had been during puberty. It was so horrible after he'd encountered a few zits (something that had never bothered him before until now). Along with that, he'd recently been hungry. Really hungry. Feeding for two was what Hudson had called it before leaving with a letter for Al. She was due back any day.

The door opened and James stepped in with Roy at his heels, chained up and looking tired. The man was mumbling to himself about Roy having trouble procreating with Experiment C. Ed rolled his eyes. _Bastard can get me pregnant any day – two times over – but he can't get some woman pregnant. Now that's funny._ He'd seen Experiment C when she was rolled in two weeks before. From the rumors going around, they were after a male experiment A so they could make a bundle of alchemist babies and breed them as soon as soon as puberty hit.

"Ed." The colonel greeted the blond. Ed clicked his chains. "Not going to talk to me?" He smiled; taking a seat on a chair as James fetched a cup to do a sperm count.

"I'd sooner talk to a snake, you rat bastard!" He turned his head, eyes narrow. James glanced up at Ed before returning to his search for a proper size beaker.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy snapped.

Ed just couldn't help himself. "So you just fuck whoever it is that they tell you?" He turned to face the colonel. "You fucking bastard! I hate you!" He screamed. Startled, James rushed over to Ed and pushed the blond experiment down again. Ed snarled and bit at him, his good leg thrusting out as he tried furiously to escape the shackle around his wrist. Tossing his body, he fell to the floor. He probably would have landed on his stomach had the colonel not grabbed him. For a second, time and space seemed almost frozen as the Colonel breathed deeply against his neck. Fingers curled around his rounding belly, embracing their child through the skin. Ed gasped back tears before sobbing loudly. "I hate you. I hate you."

"Calm down FullMetal." The colonel whispered, putting Ed in his lap like a child. Awkwardly, he started humming a tune as Ed clung to his aged shirt, sobbing and repeating his hatred for the man. It seemed forever before the blond hiccupped tiredly, still clenching the older male's shirt. Next to them, James was leaned over with a sedative. Ed tensed as the needle approached his arm, but he was unable to fight back as the tip penetrated his skin. "What the hell are you doing!" Roy slapped the device from the doctor and pulled Ed into his arms, trying the stand up.

"Roy, calm down. If you want, I won't put the sedative in!" James grabbed the colonel's arm, pulling the man back on the floor. "If Ed behaves, nothing will happen but if he keeps reacting like this, I'm going to have to get Gibson. I don't want that to happen."

"-Wanna go home..." Ed sobbed against Roy's shoulder. "I don't want this baby. I want to go home. I hate you people." His body shook with aggravation, ignoring the calming hand running through his hair. Past all the dirt and the sweat (which was hard to pass) was a faint scent of cinnamon.

James rolled his eyes and walked away, putting the cup on a table. With the man away, Roy whispered, "I pulled out of her."

"Huh?"

"I didn't cum in her. I fucked her up the ass so she didn't get pregnant and pulled away before I came. These assholes won't play me a fool twice." He touched Ed's belly, rubbing the skin lovingly. "So don't accuse me of cheating anymore." Ed blinked. There wasn't any reason for him to be concerned if Roy was 'cheating' on him. There was no 'them' so it didn't matter. Pulling away, the teen grabbed the bed to pull himself back up. With the help of the colonel, he was repositioned on the bed for sleep to take over as James returned with Gibson.

"-I didn't want to bring your attention in here again, sir, but Experiment A was throwing a tantrum and fell. He's been throwing a tantrum for some time now."

Gibson grabbed Ed's wrist to check the boy's pulse. Purposely he avoided the Colonel's glare and Ed's sharpened breathing patterns. "You didn't give him the sedative, have you?"

"I was going to-"

"Don't you dare!" Gibson dropped Ed's hands. "This far along in the pregnancy, that sedative could ruin the entire experiment." His hand touched the hemline of Ed's shirt, only to be grabbed by Roy. "James, why is Experiment B unrestrained?"

James frowned. "He was controlling Experiment A."

"Put him back in his cell. Sedate him if you have to but he's no longer needed in Experiment A's case. Bring him to Experiment C." Roy tightened his grip of the head doctor's arm, ignoring the pressure on his own as James tried pulling him away. "Sedate him." Gibson evenly spoke; his graying eyes still on the stiff Ed. James disappeared for a moment, leaving Roy to pry the unwanted touches from Ed. Just as quickly as he'd grabbed Gibson's hand, he went onto the defensive when he caught sight of the needle. Releasing the other man, he fought back before it was the Head Doctor that jabbed him with a sedative.

On the table, Ed watched the whole thing take place before turning the other cheek. For the second time in little of an hour, his baby turned inside him.

* * *

Later that evening, Lynn arrived with a letter from Alphonse, dropping it on Ed's bed before storming out of the room in tears. She'd said something before about her husband and domestic issues and, as she slammed the door shut, she'd muttered about a divorce. Sighing, Ed opened the letter and let the cool writing stared back at him. Lead. His fingers brushed against the page and some of the lead stuck to his fingers.

Reaching for his wheel chair, the blond pulled himself out of bed. Once he was far enough away, he tugged vigorously on the sides of the bed, revealing a forming alchemy circle. It wasn't even five percent done. With the other letters he'd received from Al, he was using as much of the lead residue to make this. It promised to take forever, but it gave him some hope. No one knew about it, not even Roy, and if Ed did finish it before his baby was born he could run and get help. Or kill Gibson. In truth, the angry impregnated male hadn't really decided what he wanted to form with this alchemy circle. The fact that it was taking shape put pride in the hotheaded blond.

Touching his belly, Ed rushed over the writing for Al before he rubbed the lead onto his fingers, then on the floor. Forty-five minutes later, his bed was pushed back against the wall and he was lying back, singing soft lullabies that his mother used to sing to him. Babies with narrow, golden eyes and black hair plagued his thoughts until he finally fell asleep, content.

* * *

Hey Big Brother,

That woman came back today, she seems really tired but she told me to write a nice long letter telling you what's going on. Well, here it is: I finally got the nerve to tell Winry you're missing. If you thought the military was on the hunt for both you and Colonel Mustang before, they're really on it now. Winry threatens to kill all of them if you're not back in a week. I hope this helps very much because I miss you. Since I joined the search for you along the strip of the train, I've missed a lot of class time and had to do a lot of summer courses to keep up with my class. You'd think I wouldn't have to because I am the smartest kid in the class but it doesn't work that way.

The woman also told me that you'll be bringing back something big. Something that is going to change our lives forever. I kept wondering what it was going to be. Did you get your arm back big brother? And your leg? That's something big and could change our lives, but beyond that I couldn't think of anything so important that you'd be missing so long. Unless you're dead. Please don't be dead big brother. These letters I get make me feel so much better because they always hold a piece of you (but I've noticed they are never written by you. Why's that?)

Even though you're not around, the military hasn't thrown me out of the dorm. Hawkeye's written on the form that the "young" Edward Elric is living in there and, even though I'm not going to join the military (as you've ordered me not!) they consider me as part of the military. Something about that when you joined, you signed in a metal box as a constant companion. See: I received a letter (yes to Alphonse Elric!) from the military and they wrote in front MAJOR Alphonse Elric. Hawkeye says that it's interesting that they're considering me as a soldier even though I'm still a kid. But, I'll tell you about this some other time.

On the side note. Tell the colonel that his work is piling up. We've began joking about it because it makes us feel better. I'm sure that he'll avoid it when he gets back just as he is away, but just mention it. Ah. The lady's taping her foot and looks nervous. I should probably end this letter with my love. I miss you Ed, please come home.

Love,  
MAJOR Alphonse Elric

* * *

Experiment Log

September 4, 1918

The baby is developing normally. Experiment A is emotional, as expected as his hormonal growth is still very much female. Swelling of the breast has resided some since we're not putting as much female DNA in him. What is going in has begun on its own. It's very astounding how far science has gotten us in comparison to our primitive examples.

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	15. Chapter 14: Hatred

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) EmoNekoNinja, YaoiFan87, JadeAnime, The Lady Morana, Realdarkangel, TuffChick, Bar-Ohki, LordKcayrynsLover, E.Mahiru, Lita Maxwell, Marufu-chan, Hitocerebattosai, Kichi Hisaki, Ryougabriellucile, Luceid, AncientHistory, Killerdustbunny, Zion (AFF) YmmieTummy, Okami-chan, Amethyst-eyed Koneko, and Tomo 

**Complications understanding How Pregnancy Came About:**

_This is mostly science fiction. There is no tract to the reproductive organs anally. I mostly based this off the fact that such experiments are going through on fem-transvestites (males that become female). I think you still need a vaginal opening or the sperm to be artificially added. Let's just say they fucked up Ed's body so much there is a reproductive tract anally? It'd make a bit more sense that way in the science fiction idealism._

**Amethyst-eyed Konkeo: Stop getting emotionally attached, you're making me feel bad about not being capable to answer any of your questions T-T**

**This is an AU to the original story line of FullMetal Alchemist. In this, Roy doesn't wear an eye patch, Ed never left the world, Al does got his human body back after a while in the metal one, and most of the villains Amethyst-Eyed Koneko is curious about. Al is about Eleven in this fic. I never really gave him an age. No matter what age he is, he'll always appear more advanced than he should be because of those few ageless years.**

* * *

Experiment Log 

November 28, 1918 

_ Things have been slow here. _

We have now an Experiment D, who has impregnated Experiment C. Things are looking up. 

Experiment A has been having many lapses. According to Hudson, he's no longer a child in a sense that he can easily ignore tings. Now he takes notice to everything and has become depressed often. It has suggested that it's because the hormones in Experiment A demand attention from Experiment B, but I'll test this theory with Experiment C and D rather than A and B. Mostly because when around each other for too long, A and B tend to fight. As the pregnancy comes close to the end, I am not willing to jeopardize our experiment by letting them get together and having a physical disagreement. 

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

That wasn't him. Ed stuck his tongue out at the mirror. So weak and ugly. Pale and sickly looking. All that and fat. Who was this person that stared back at him? That mocked his every existence. "I hate you..." Ed whispered. 

"What was that?" Lynn asked as she cut off some hair from his head. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Ed smiled apologetically. "Not you," he knew she'd heard him, "this." He let his hand stray down his body. It stopped on his huge stomach that, within the next month, would grow bigger and bigger. He wasn't even at the end! It would never stop! "I hate this body. I hate this person I've become. I'm pathetic." Ed brought his hand to his face, trying to hold back tears that just added to the fact that he truly was pathetic. Hero of the people. Ha! They would laugh if they saw him now, slave to these people that had no real feelings for his wellbeing. 

"You're not pathetic, Ed. You're scared." Cutting off one strand of hair, Lynn reached to pick up a comb to make sure all of the strands on Ed's head were even to the blond's shoulder blades. "You don't know where you are, getting put through trials that seem out of this world, while being threatened that the same will be done to your brother if you don't listen – never mind the fact that it's Gibson stating this." Which meant, Ed realized solemnly, that somewhere in this place Al could already be held hostage and pregnant and he was a fool to believe otherwise. Gibson wasn't the most trustworthy of guys. Seeing that she wasn't helping the situation, Lynn rubbed Ed's shoulders. "Don't worry, Alphonse isn't here. He's still in Central." 

And yet, past Gibson's lies and treachery, he could always trust Lynn. She was that kind of person. Almost a plotting kind of her own (which is probably what brought she and Gibson together at first), she planned for the good of people. This included Ed, the experiment she and Gibson had imposed on. The bowl of water was poured over Ed's head, and the remaining long hairs were cut. "All done." She smiled. Ed didn't stare back at the image he hated so much. "What's wrong now Ed?" 

"I hate myself." 

"So I understand." Lynn smiled. "Look, Ed. There isn't no reason to hate yourself. Look at that mirror." The blond did so reluctantly. "You see that mound on your belly. That is life. I'm one hundred percent sure that your mother would be proud that you are putting life into the world rather than taking it away." Ed turned the other cheek. "Would you like me to have Roy sent in here?" 

"Why would I want to see that bastard," Ed snapped, but he didn't really mean it. If anyone could make him feel better, it would be the colonel. The old man (Ed felt ten times better by calling the man such) made him feel emotionally better as well as sexually. He didn't feel fat or ugly when the Colonel would touch his belly, or brush callused fingers across his swollen cock. He'd seen the women that colonel usually chased, and it made him feel beautiful if the colonel would treat him with such gentleness. 

Laughing, Lynn approached the door. "I'll have James bring him in. I have to go meet up with Experiment C. She's pregnant, you heard." 

Roy's? "No, I haven't." 

Lynn stopped for a second. "It's not Roy's. This Alchemist approached us wanting to get in on the experiments and that if we're caught, we won't say he joined in willingly. He went straight into Experiment C's room and had sex with her – and got her pregnant with no problem. Gibson is practically grooming the guy for his willingness." Ed hitched his breath. Someone like that was obviously dangerous. He only had so many months left of pregnancy before this guy would be eager to impregnate him. Rubbing his belly, Ed pushed his wheel chair towards another wall. "I'll be back later, Ed." 

"O-Okay." Ed whispered, his voice faltering.

* * *

There was one thing Roy hated more than anything: when people didn't give him their undivided attention. Again, he repeated the blond's name, but Ed's distant eyes remained unfocused and dull. Crouching in front of the wheel chair, Roy leaned in to kiss Ed's dressed belly. The teen tensed and looked down at him. "What's wrong FullMetal?" 

"Who is the new experiment?" Ed whispered back, bluntly. 

Sighing, Roy stood up and approached Ed's bed. "His name is Byran Duffrey of East Command Unit Five. He's not the most honest of soldiers and is known to do things for his own gain. But, he's a damn good alchemist – a complete elemental alchemist – that the government is afraid to let him go. We need him so bad that we dismiss his faults – just like we do with you." Ed snorted. "I saw him during a physical with James. He stated that he was surprised to see me here and that he was ready to fuck whoever they gave him." 

"Don't let him touch me." Ed whispered, wrapping his hands around his belly. 

"I won't." Roy frowned. "But don't worry yourself about it. You have what – three more months before the baby pops out?" He poked at the large mound. 

If looks could kill, Roy was sure he'd be dead ten times over. "It doesn't pop, you asshole!" Lynn had explained the whole process. He'd be unconscious throughout it, so he didn't care what happened as long as Gibson stayed away. But a small smile peeled onto the blond's face as he pushed his chair over to the bed Roy was sitting on. "Can you do me something?" A perverted smirk took the colonel's features. Ed glared. "Nothing like that, you bastard! Pull that bed out. I can't get to my knee without a hell of a time not falling flat. 

The colonel rolled his eyes and pulled the bed out, "so what, am I here to rearrange your room?" He pushed the bed to the other side of the room before his eyes widened at the floor. "Well, I'll be damned." He let his fingers brush the makeshift alchemy circle. It wasn't complete. If activated it'd cause more mayhem than good. 

Pushing himself across the room, Ed shuffled around under his pillow and unfolded a two page long letter. "Use this to finish the circle." Taking the letters, Roy checked the neat, box letters. Alphonse. Ed had made this work of art with Alphonse's love? "What are you trying to achieve with the circle?" Roy squatted down, his fingers brushing the pencil residue as if it were the finest paints the world had to offer. 

With a wide smile, Ed leaned forward and explained.

* * *

When Lynn returned with dinner, she found Ed and Roy wrapped up in each other's arms on the bed. She had expected them to be naked, but to her amusement they didn't show any traces of a romp. Instead, Roy looked like an animal, protecting his family from others. His arms were wrapped around Ed's large stomach while his chest was pressed against Ed's back, covering the boy. Taking a seat at the end of the bed, Lynn rubbed Ed's growing belly before noticing discoloration on Roy's fingers. 

Reaching over, she brushed her finger tips across his, rubbing off some dark gray color. Immediately she identified the source as lead. From where she wasn't sure. She promised herself to get Roy's hands washed before Gibson checked on his vital stats. She might not know where it came from, but obviously it could be used to write with. If the two were plotting escape she felt she had no reason to stop them. "Roy, I need to bring you back downstairs." 

"Mm." Dark eyes opened as his hold tightened around Ed. The man blinked the sleep from his eyes before relaxing his hold. "What time is it?" 

"Almost six. Gibson has an appointment with you in thirty minutes. If we don't get your hands washed and you put back in the cell, you might not get to see Ed again." Her boss had been stating that every employee was against him and his experiments (which was somewhat the truth) and that he would kill the next person found withholding information. 

Sitting up, Roy stared down at Ed before getting up to leave the room. "When is Ed due?" He asked as Lynn led him down the hall to the private bath where an old water basin sat. 

"In three months I believe. Unless complications arise. His body wasn't made to hold children. I wouldn't be surprised if he gives birth earlier than nine months. Why?" She smiled sweetly. 

"Nothing." Roy scrubbed his hands. Lynn gave him an off glance as she led him down the hall. 

Back in the room, Ed reached out tiredly to the spot that Roy had once rested. Finding it empty, his eyes opened sharply before reclaiming a look of indifference. What did he care if the bastard was gone? With a grunt, the blond wiggled himself up against the wall, where he noticed a meal was sitting to the side of the room. Probably left by Lynn. Relaxed (slightly), Ed pulled himself into his wheel chair and rolled to the side of the table. Outside the room, he could hear the clicking of heels and whispers from scientist as they passed by his small room. It put an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach as the chatter became louder and his door was thrown open. 

Ed had met Byran Duffrey once, during a lecture for state alchemists that was mandatory. Though they hadn't said more than three words to each other, Ed knew the man wasn't someone to mess with. Roy's own outlook on the man wasn't making the guy look any more appealing. Yet, in all his glory, Byran Duffrey stood at the door with his hands to his pelvic bone, looking around with a wide smile like he owned the joint. Gray eyes fell to golden, and the smile turned into a smirk. "Edward Elric. Child Prodigy. Hero of the people. You don't look like much to me." 

Tensing, Ed pushed his food around on his plate. James had told him that getting needlessly furious would hurt the baby. Having stared endlessly at the grave marker of his other baby, Ed wasn't going to test the fates again with this one. "Go away," he whispered smoothly, "Or I'll have a guard kick you out." 

"I ain't too scared of them." Byran Duffrey took a seat on the blond's bed. "Ain't scared of a fat blond either." He smirked. 

Ed ignored him. He was pregnant. Not fat. It was an excellent excuse. 

Getting off the bed, Duffery approached the blond. Their eyes never broke contact as the tall man leaned over the wheel chair, mere centimeters from Ed's face. "I don't care. It's not often that a man gets to sleep with whoever he wants for the sake of science. Nor is it everyday that said man gets to sleep with the only person in the military that has been considered frigid. I guess that ain't true. I hear you're not fat – pregnant rather. Been sleeping with the colonel." 

"Shut up." 

"I bet this wasn't the first time either. You and Colonel Mustang have always been closer than other people. I bet you fucked your way to major. Probably the only reason you're an alchemist. Heh. Being able to summon up an alchemy circle with a clap of the hands. Doesn't look like that's happening when you have only one arm, you freak." 

"Shut up!" Ed screamed. He opened his mouth to yell again when his stomach curled in pain. Turning his attention to his belly, he tried pushing his wheel chair towards the door, only to come in contact with the floor as the chair was ripped from under him. As the floor came towards him, Ed found strength he didn't know he possessed to avoid landing on his engorged belly. When he felt safe, he glared back up. "You basta-" He stopped as Duffery's foot pressed lightly on his abdomen. 

"What would happen if I stepped completely on you." 

Ed's glared back and tried wiggling away. He made it a few feet from his bed when his belly was pushed, causing him to move even closer. Like a game of kick the can, trying to see if he could avoid Ed's belly, Duffery pushed Ed's chest, making the boy go back further with a gasp. Tender breast flamed with agony, but Ed didn't move his arm from around his belly as his one leg kicked to push himself further towards the bed. 

"Where are you going _FullMetal_," the man mocked, "I ain't done with you yet." 

Reaching his hand out, Ed slammed his palm onto his not quite finished alchemy circle, activating it. The bed lit up with the design as Ed pushed some energy to pull away from Duffery one last time as the bed morphed into a canon. It wasn't much, and probably lacked necessary parts to actually blow up, but the look Duffery gave made it worth it as were the looks of other doctors that had run in the room to see what all the noise was about. 

And as Ed was carted away to the examination room to check on the health of his baby, he could only cry at the thought that all his hard work in that alchemy circle was gone.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

November 30, 1918 

_ All stats will be listed rather than emotional detail. With Experiment A being restrained after using alchemy from nowhere, we're going to keep him under close observation as the year closes out. We are also keeping are eyes on Central. Apparently someone has given them the lead to our direction. If they come close, the experiment will need to move elsewhere. _

Let us hope it does not come to that so late in the process. 

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society 


	16. Chapter 15: Baby

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientists with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Love Psycho, PatrioticPuppy, Korimechick, KobrahEdo, Inuryu, Wateria88, Mikayasha, End of the World, InuyashanKagomerLuvers, Hittocerebattosai, Marufu-chan, Kichi Hisaki, QuitexSoul, ..., Mou, Bar-Ohki, Zion, Realdarkangel, The Lady Morana, Ricochet941, E.Mahiru, AAJ Edward, YaoiFan87, Dark Angel Maybe (AFF) Okami-chan, TrulyWished, Anya Moongem, Rucina Dema, Amethyst-eyed Koneko, SadlerGirl, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Omnni, Nusku

**Apologies for taking so long to update. I've had writer's block and a busy schedule. -Selim**

* * *

_Experiment Log _

December 29, 1918

Experiment A has been in lock down since his attempted escape last month. Byran explained the situation to me. Experiment A wanted to stay with Experiment B and when Byran (Experiment D) tried to consol him, Experiment A went off the deep end. The project was almost murdered by Experiment A's behavior so to resolve this, we've chained the experiment into a holding cell with a constant guard. 

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

The cafe was quieter than normal, Al speculated as he sipped his fountain drink. The last few months had been almost unbearable. Had it not been for that woman, he was sure he'd of done something drastic. Hazel eyes stared at the streets, waiting for the familiar woman to stroll down with an air of control. Nina Lynn Hudson. A mysterious woman who came and went with word for Ed. At first, the man in a child's body wasn't sure, but the more she talked, the more he knew that Ed was really there, trying to communicate with him.

Melting ice clinked against the sides of his glass. It was hard getting out of Central's clutches. In the last few months, two other state alchemists had gone missing. Profilers had tried to understand why it was State Alchemist they were targeting. Or better yet, why they were targeting State Alchemist with extraordinary talents. Hawkeye had asked the small boy to always stay at the barracks and not leave without escort, but Miss Hudson had said she'd only come out if he were alone.

"Elric." Al turned and smiled at the lady he was waiting for. "I hope I didn't make you wait. I'm running kind of late."

"It's fine. Any note from Ed? I'll take anything right now!"

"This time you'll just have to go with my word. Edward is fine for the time being, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything!" Al cried.

The woman brushed her pretty hair back. "Take this to the superior of Central. Don't read it. Someone in command will know what to do." The woman was standing up and leaving down the street. Al rushed forward to stop her, but she disappeared in the crowds. Blinking, he stared down at the letter in his hands. Maybe...she was telling them where Edward was? Turning, Al rushed out of the area.

* * *

Doctor...

Edward Elric was nervous. With Gibson walking around the examination room reading his journal, the blond was becoming more nervous. Byran's eyes watched him from a chair, leaning forward with a cunning smile and overly touchy hands. Along with all this, the baby was moving anxiously in his belly almost like she was also angry that daddy's (or was it mommy's?) worst enemies were near by.

The night Byran had beat him was like a nightmare even today. Ed had been punished. Byran had been slapped on the wrist and told that his actions were inappropriate. Ever since that night, Ed had been chained down to a bed in examination. The only reason Gibson was there was because Ed woke up to stomach pains. It took forever for them to just dismiss it as false labor, but that didn't make the cramps reside.

"Oh. Another contraction." Gibson chuckled to himself.

"Can't the colonel be up here?" Ed begged. He would feel better if Roy was there, telling him that it was false labor. Not Gibson telling him. The baby was trying to move but was too cramped. Ed stared over his large stomach as Gibson made comments on how that was a bad idea. Like having Byran in the room was okay. Ed tightened his fist. Again he repeated his request. Again he was denied. "I'll kill it."

"No you won't." Gibson smiled over his note pad. "You're not that kind of person, Ed. Not even to get back at me will you hurt the baby because it's never done anything to you. Byran told me all about last month. That you were trying to induce labor so you could escape."

Ed's mouth fell open in shock. "I didn't! He-!"

"Yea, Ed. Just trying to rush our baby along next, aren't you?" Byran reached his hand up and through Ed's blond hair. Jerking forward Ed clamped his feet near the man's arm. Fucking stomach! He couldn't reach! Groaning, the boy fell back against the bed. The doctor frowned. "Have your contractions stopped?"

"Yes." Ed murmured, running his fingers down the large bulge. He hadn't noticed, but it seemed they had. Peachy, the doctor wasn't going away yet. Instead the man was writing something as Byran occupied his grabbing hands around Ed's rounding belly. "Don't touch me." Ed hissed. "I'm going to keep this baby in me as long as it means you're gonna leave me be."

Byran smiled. "Ed: you can only stay pregnant for nine months. Ten maybe. But I don't think your body will do that. You're – oh, what's that word – short?" He smiled as Ed's eyes widened. Quickly he backed off as Ed's first came forward, pulling the blond's small frame down and to the floor. "Short and slow. Fat also."

"Stop it, Byran." Gibson stared up over his notes. "I don't want you jeopardizing our experiment." Nodding, the alchemist stood up, dusting his pants off. "We're through here. I'll have the guard bring you down to your holding cell." He walked towards the door just as it opened. Lynn stuck her head in with a sweet smile. "Nina, I thought you went off to see your fiancé?"

"Asshole had plans." Lynn brushed her sweater. "I want to speak to Edward, alone. After his near escape last month, I'm concerned with his emotional wellbeing. You don't mind, do you Jon?" She grinned. Gibson shook his hand negatively. "I'll bring him downstairs too. Don't worry, he's like a little brother to me."

"Nina, you shouldn't get close to our projects. It'll upset you if something happens." With a nod though, he walked out the door, his boots clicking against the floor until silence fell to the wing.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "I thought he'd never leave. How are you feeling, Ed? I heard you were having serious cramps earlier."

"Yeah, I was. They said I was having false labor pains. Nothing to worry about." Ed smiled. "So, when can I see the colonel again?"

The woman frowned as she took a seat. "I'll discuss that with you later, but right now there are other things I want to go over with you. First off, I need to know how serious you were with that alchemy circle. What were you trying to make with it? Were you using the substance I found on Roy's fingers? What is that substance, Ed?"

"I wanted to escape." Ed whispered. "But Byran made me use it on him. I wasted it to get rid of him before he hurt the baby. I don't know exactly what I was making at first. It started as a weapon, then I lost track of what I was making. I'm starting to think I wasn't so serious anymore. And it was lead, from the letters Al was sending me." Ed grinned. "You can't hold an alchemist down, you should tell that bastard doctor that. We'll find a way by some means."

Lynn smiled. "You're resilient."

"Exactly!" Ed smirked back. "So about the colonel."

Laughing, Lynn settled back in her chair. "I think you've fallen for him." The blond's face reddened. "Okay. Let's discuss something then. If you want out, you're going to have to listen. I was never here. I've done nothing to you or Roy or..." Her voice broke. "Do you understand?" The blond nodded. "Tomorrow night, Gibson is going to see a man about some information. I plan to do some remodeling of the lab, half our men are going to be helping me move things. If your door and Roy's door are unlocked, and I tell you where Experiment C is, please escape together and forget about this place."

"But what about you?"

"I'm not a hostage of this lab, Ed. I can come and go as I please. That's why I want you to escape. I'll meet up with you on the outside." She grinned before her eyes lowered in concern. "What's wrong, Ed? You've been holding your belly since I came in here."

Turning his head, Ed grinned. "Ah. My stomach's been hurting all day."

"Still?"

"Yea. It stopped hurting for a bit, then it starts again. Now it's getting more and more frequent." Ed tilted his head as Lynn jumped from her seat, rushing to the door. "What's wrong Lynn?"

"Gibson! Gibson! Get the medical staff here, now! Now!"

"Lynn!" Ed winced as his belly cramped. "What's going on?"

"Gibson! Hurry! He's in labor!"

* * *

Roy tugged on his door as he saw the guards rush up the stairs. "What's going on? Oi!" He slammed his foot against the door before pouncing around, holding his aching foot. Ten minutes ago guards started to squawking that experiment A had been taken into the operating room. Memories of blood pouring down the blond's leg as the boy groaned in pain came to Roy's head the minute the word operating was said. That usually meant something was wrong. Ed...Ed was his subordinate. His charge. It was an obligation to care for the teen. Especially while they were here. Especially when said blond was pregnant. With his baby. Roy rubbed his temples. That kind of thinking was going to drive him insane faster.

"Damn it! Someone tell me what's wrong with Ed! Hello! Father of the baby!" He cried. As he expected, no one responded. Banging his head against the cell, he groaned in frustration. Why was everyone else living the life of luxury, having men at the beck and call while he, colonel in the military, was stuck in a dingy cell with the roaches? "Let me know what's going on here!"

"Ed's in labor."

Turning, Roy frowned at Lynn. "Is something wrong with the baby? Is he bleeding again?"

"Experimental mice urinated before the contractions. Their bodies bleed as they squeaked and cried in pain, trying to produce their babies. Failure to cut open the rats abdomen resulted in death. The baby would take the only route out, through male reproductive organs." Her voice was lifeless, eyes dilated. "But with Ed, he didn't have a version of his water breaking. He marked off the contractions as false signs since that's what Jonathan said. The blind leading the blind."

Roy looked away. "More like the dense leading the dense." He knew kind of the pain real labor was like. Hughes said it was so beautiful and a lovely sight even though his darling wife was screaming in pain, threatening to cut his manhood off. Only Ed was stupid enough not to realize the baby was being born.

"This completely ruins all my plans." Lynn whispered. "There's no way for Ed to escape just after surgery. And you don't have enough strength to carry him, a baby, and a pregnant woman out of here." She frowned.

Bracing against the bars, Roy glared. "We were going to escape?" The woman nodded. "And Ed ruined those plans by going into labor?" She nodded again. "Why am I not surprised...anyway: Is Ed okay?"

"He's put under while Jonathan instructs surgery. The baby was halfway down the uterus so they're carefully removing the baby without damaging weak muscles that's not even suppose to be there. They don't want to disrupt future experiments with Edward." Lynn reached into her breast pocket. "I'm leaving the key in front of the door. If you happen to grab the key, I guess we're screwed. Get out of here and alert the closest authorities."

"Huh?" Roy eyed the key, but made no move.

Lynn glanced around. "I already sent a letter to Central but it'll take a few days before they get here unless they work fast. By then, Jonathan will probably have not of ran off with the experiments. If you run to the nearest town, which is thirty minutes away, you can get authorities here before Jonathan even thinks of leaving." She turned around. "Now if you don't mind, before Ed was put to sleep, he asked me to modify the birth certificate so the baby would have a name he choose. He told me both kinds he wanted." She started down the corridor.

Grumbling, Roy yelled out, "Mustang! I don't care what the rest is, but remember Mustang!"

* * *

"Uh..." Ed whispered, cracking his eyes and winced as his belly groaned. Staring down, he frowned at the flabby, stretched flesh around his belly. Groaning, he covered his eyes. His tone stomach. His round stomach. His baby. He winced as he tried to sit up, but found it just as impossible. Slim hands helped bring him up on a mountain of pillows. Opening his eyes wider, Ed stared up to Lynn and forced a smile at the child in her arms. "...isth it...?"

Handing the baby into the out reached arm, Lynn smiled as she helped Ed hold the baby up.. "Meet your baby, Ed. Riley Mustang." Ed smiled down at the sleeping child wrapped in a white blanket. Bald head, yellowish skin, thick pale lips. "Jonathan says for a baby born two months prematurely, he looks beautiful. Don't worry about the yellow skin either. A little sunlight and love, and it'll go away. Lots of babies are born like this."

Ed nodded as he brushed his lips over the baby's scalp. "He's beautiful."

"He is." She smiled.

"Take him to see Roy?"

"I'm trying to get permission..." Lynn blushed.

The blond nodded. "I understand. I just want the idiot to know the baby has his last name, but not to think anything of it."

"I'm sure he won't." The female doctor laughed.

* * *

_Experiment Log _

December 29, 1918

_ Product A has been born. Besides the faint yellow skin and being small, I can tell already that he's healthy as can be. We are allowing a three month recovering period for Experiment A before we will restart the process._

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society


	17. Chapter 16: Storm

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Feshnie, Suvaki, KaiPhoenix, DeElric, KajiMori, Syao9, VermilionValentine, InuyashanKagomerlovers, Inuryu, Love Psycho, Niki-Uni, PatrioticPuppy, YaoiFan87, E.Mahriu, QuitexSoul, Demain Matin, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Bar-Ohki, (AFF) Lilith, Nomdeplume, Amethyst-eyed Koneko, KareNeko, J Chan, and Dragon

_**There is one more chapter after this, the epilogue. So don't think it's finished yet. - Selim**_

**Why are there so many experiments when they could have just breed Ed with Experiment C to avoid all the hassle?**  
Because they were planning on continuing the experiment until a society was developed. They couldn't exactly breed child #1 and child #2 of experiment A and C or any other offspring to produce a 'reliable' alchemist. By this time, cousins were added to the list of 'no-no's' when it came to reproducing when scientist realized the damage being caused to offspring. This would jeopardize the experiment so Gibson had to get various experiments, round them off, and hoped that the scientist in control of the experiment after his time would continue selective breeding until they produced enough 'high-leveled' and 'genius' alchemist.

I also figure there's not many women into alchemy so they had to fix the numbers. Hence one impregnated Edward Elric.

* * *

Experiment Log

January 3, 1918

_ Rumor has it Central is on there way here. We're going to transport our experiments._

-Jonathan Gibson, Head Scientist of Experiment A – Advance Alchemist Society

* * *

_What a handsome figure you have there, if it weren't wrong, I'd totally date you._ Ed grinned as he wobbled around the mirror on one leg. Without all that weight of a baby, Ed had enjoyed his few days alone. Powell, his therapist, had returned and helped him get into shape. He knew it would take months before his physique would return to a flat tummy and a tone chest that had the ladies swooning (so he told himself), but it was okay. A puffy stomach, swollen nipples, and an obviously stretched pelvic region weren't going to kill him. Cracking a smile, the teen swooned in his head, _you'll be a lady killer again soon!_

"What the hell are you thinking about, FullMetal?" Roy grumbled from where he was chained. His free hand was holding their little baby's hand.

"Aw, come on, Colonel. You're just jealous that I'm going to be sexy again and you'll just get uglier." Ed's grip on the mirror tightened as his knee shook to give away. Awkwardly he jumped towards his wheel chair and seated himself. "Let's just hope Riley's got my looks."

"Don't jinx him," the brunet snorted, "with my good looks he's a win with the ladies. The most he'll be getting with your looks are the swooning mothers. _The baby's just so thin, come to my house and I'll fatten you up._" Roy's voice cracked as he spoke in a higher pitch. Ed threw him a glare as he pushed the chair over to colonel. Riley whimpered and started crying. "What did I say – you're already scaring him."

The blond glared. "Idiot. He's hungry. Or he pooped. He does that a lot."

Roy smirked. "Like mother like son."

"You bastard!"

The two were silenced when the cries grew later. Neither having the arm to lift the baby, they worked at patting the child lovingly. Ed's fingers brushing the baby's bald head while Roy rubbed the baby's belly. Riley's closed eyes twitched, but didn't open as he silenced. The two sighed, feeling they delayed a huge tidal wave of responsibility. Both lowered their voices to a whisper. "What were you looking at, FullMetal?"

Jokes aside, Ed took his hand back to push blond hair away before taking his son's hand. "Just enjoying my body before it's ruined by some other sick bastard."

"I'm not a sick bastard." Roy pointed out.

"Never said you were the sick bastard." Ed pointed out. "You didn't force yourself on me. I was equally demanding those nights. Gibson forced his ideas on me. Used my body for his experiments, rejected me as a human. Now Byran just sees me as a tool. A reward for his _excellent_ behavior." He seethed. "Roy, I want to hold Riley..."

With his and Ed's free hands they lifted Riley and placed the baby on Ed's lap, sitting up and held against his mommy's tummy. "I wonder what color his hair will be..."

"Probably brunet." Roy muttered. Ed couldn't disagree. Though the baby's eyebrows were so clear and nonexistent, the two were sure color would fade in darkly. Maybe behind those beautiful eyelids, taped shut to avoid damage from the light, were golden eyes? Or maybe the baby had all of Roy's characteristics in the eyes and hair. "But don't worry about it. I'm sure Hughes once told me you can't tell what a child is going to always look like until they're eighteen. You have a long time to decide where Riley gets his physical characteristics from."

"Oh." Ed frowned. "You don't mind his name?"

"I respect his name." Roy smirked. "If he was a girl, I wouldn't have cared if you named her after Lynn. It makes sense that you'd name him after the late Riley Harrington. He did help us a lot more than people would think." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Ed's. The boy froze, shocked. "Sorry." The colonel coughed in his hand, backing away. "I don't know..."

"...I liked it..." Ed whispered back. "Another." Roy leaned to brush their lips innocently. "Another." Their lips touched again, more passionately then before. Roy's tongue brushed Ed's lips, begging for entrance. Edward moaned as the colonel plundered his goods, trying to get from his seat and as near to Ed as he could. He stopped and stared down, feeling rather dirty that his son was yawning. "Colonel..." The experiment opened his eyes and noticed why Roy had stopped. Riley yawned again. "Sorry."

"Hm." Roy sat back. "Lynn should be coming back soon. Enjoy your time." Ed's face lit up as he cooed to his son. Truth was, he would probably wouldn't get to hold his son all week. Jonathan felt that there were tests that needed to be completed before hand. Lynn had commented that probably Jonathan would take Riley away until the child had enough cognitive ability to pick up alchemy. Ed sighed. He hated this place more each day.

* * *

One would think that the ever falling snow would be a good shield from the enemy. Who would travel during storm season? Lynn tapped her lab coat as Jonathan walked around in a rage. "How did they find out where we are? Did they have a spy set in here? Did they find our spy?" He slammed his fist into the wall and hissed. "How long do we have?" He eyed the guard at the door.

"Moore said that they were coming from Central. I'd say seven hours." The guard shifted a bit. "Alchemist. Soldiers. Weapons drawn. They are prepared to fight us. Destroy our experiments." He frowned. "And we might know who their spy is. Wouldn't we, Hudson?" He glared at the woman. Lynn gasped.

"You inconsiderate fool!" She hissed. "Do you think I would ruin all that I put into this experiment? That I would just tell Central our location?" Lynn glared out the door again. "I never delivered those letters. I wrote back to Ed. I disguised myself as Alphonse just so he wouldn't be emotionally broken to commit suicide or something. Instead of blaming me, why aren't we trying to get our asses out of here?" She directed her gaze to Gibson.

The man nodded. "I don't blame you, Nina." He ran his hands down his face, stretching the aging skin. "We have, then, four hours to get our tracks covered. I want the first load to be our technology."

"I'll carry the notes." Lynn straightened her coat.

"That might be for the best." Gibson started towards the door. "I want all our machines gone in the next hour. Second trip will take the experiments."

Lynn nodded. "Where are we heading?"

"To our primary headquarters in the desert."

* * *

Ed watched as the equipment in the medical lab started to disappear. Roy glared at the guards that approached them as a microscope was taken out of the room followed by different shaped flask containing various liquids and chemicals. On his lap, Riley started crying, tiny arms tightening to his chest. "Can someone bring a bottle here?" Ed asked. The guard shrugged his shoulders.

To their astonishment, ten minutes later they came up with heated and cooled milk inside. The bottle was torpedo shaped, with glass tubing attached to a black rubber tube with a small tip resembling a nipple. Ed tapped the tip against Roy's outstretched arm. "It's good." Roy murmured sitting back. Ed frowned. "What?"

"Don't you want to feed him?" The blond raised a fine brow. "I can't with one hand. How am I supposed to sit him up?"

Taking the bottle, Roy eyed it. "Uh...what do I do?"

"Place it near his mouth. Riley will do the rest." Roy raised a brow. "Lynn taught me." Nodding, Roy did as he was told and, as Ed had said, Riley started eating with vigor. "Lynn says next month they'll open his eyes for the first time." He rubbed the baby's back, Roy's hand holding the child forward, when Riley stopped eating. A few pats later, the baby spat up what was in his stomach. "Hold him." Roy glared, but Ed just stretched behind them and grabbed a blanket. Wiping the baby's mouth, Ed sat back and Roy continued feeding.

It was then that Lynn stepped in, looking nervous as she shuffled through the desk. "We're leaving." She smirked. "Apparently Central's on their way here. Jonathan knows we have seven hours to disappear. However with these snow hazards, we don't have the equipment to get out. Central does. That gives them seven hours, us three days. He thought first of getting our expensive items out then the experiments. It'll be too late by then."

"You're working this." Roy whispered.

"I'm not god, Roy. I didn't conjure up a storm."

"Not that," the colonel snapped. "Jonathan's thinking process. His inability to plan."

Lynn snickered. "Jonathan's always had that inability. That's why I was always his right hand...woman. My intelligence exceeds what it should be so getting a job and respect was hard. I don't want to settle down and have babies. Jonathan offered me a field in the new profession of psychology that I happily took it. But...I never agreed with his ways. That's why I put a flame under his ass. Get my amusement. Have his respect again. Then things will return the way they should. Him scheming a new medical idea and me saying 'sure!'. So. You're gone."

"In this storm?" Roy growled.

"Hardly. To the vehicles. We're leaving to warmer weather. March, march!" She unlocked Roy's cuffs. The colonel reached down and lifted his son into his arms as Ed twitched.

"What about my automail, you jerks! If I lose those, I'll never hear the end of it!" Ed shifted his wheel chair. Lynn just rolled her eyes and pushed them into the hall as Byran was lead down with a blond girl. Roy sighed. "Eh?"

"Fullmetal, this is Angie 'Thorn' Gusto, State Alchemist certified. She's a flower alchemist. A fucking scary one." Roy nodded to the pregnant blond. "She'd be Experiment C. Thorn, this is Experiment A, otherwise known as Edward 'Fullmetal' Alchemist." The two blonds nodded to each other. Lynn rolled her eyes and continued them down the hall. Roy sidestepped twice along the way to stop the ever pleasant Byran from approaching Ed. The other man glared back.

"I'm not sitting with these fakers, am I?" He finally asked.

"You don't have to...I guess..." Lynn brought out blankets and wrapped them around each person. Roy carefully wrapped Riley before placing the baby in Ed's outstretched arm, offering to push the chair so Ed could sooth his child until they were seated in the vehicle. Roy stared at his surroundings, his legs wanting to run and seek help, but his eyes fell on the blond he was pushing towards an open vehicle. Ed was defenseless. He couldn't defend himself against an idiot like Byran he didn't stand a chance against these other people. Besides, the boy wasn't even pregnant anymore. He had a baby in his arms that was more defenseless than its one armed, one legged mother. He couldn't run. He'd feel too bad. No, he would stand up with this tyranny for the travel, fuck Ed the minute he was on hormones again, and claim the second child. He glared at Byran. Yes, that's what he would do. Eyes turned back once when Angie slipped, but never did they look at the castle

With help (if one would call it that) from Byran in getting in the back of the truck. Roy eyed the vehicle before getting in. "A military armored car?"

"Some of our guys weren't very honest." She smiled back.

"I see..."

Climbing near the back of the hooded truck, Roy set Riley down on Ed's lap and returned to help Angie into the vehicle before taking a seat himself. The doors were shut and darkness flooded them. "What...do we do now...?" Ed whispered.

Roy tapped his bare, cold foot against the floor. The least they could have done was give him winter gear, he snorted as he tightened the blanket around him. A few minutes later the roar of the engine was heard, the vehicle shook as it tried to start before it started moving. "We hope god's on our side." Ed snorted. Stupid atheist, Roy grinned. "What? That's the only deity that could save us before you get another bun in the oven, as they say."

"You can pray to your god then. I'm going to think of a way out of this." Ed snorted.

Ed twitched as he felt vines tickle his sides. "You can still use alchemy!" He hissed across the enclosed space. Angie snorted.

"I'm not inept like you. I picked up a twig on our way out." Ah. The slipping, Roy realized. "I just haven't had the material in that blasted place. Right now I'm trying to stop the wheels. If it gets too close to the engine, we'll catch on fire. So I have to break the thin tires. Might take a bit though." She sat back.

Leaning against Roy, Ed whispered under his breath. Roy shivered at the warm breath. "With the snow it won't cause any friction. Might lock the tires, but then we'll just glide across the ice." The twigs around them stopped growing.

"You're right."

Roy smirked. "I always am." He ignored the snort from Ed. "We just have to hope that the snow does slow us down and that speeds Central up." How he wished he hadn't spoke as the truck thrust itself to the left, throwing Angie towards them. As the truck skidded to return back to where it had been, Roy locked his arms around Ed, pinning the boy and their son back. Ed was thrown forward, his head knocking up against Roy's chin. Riley started screaming as Roy switched their positions so he would take the next throw as the back of the vehicle moved. "Move you arm, Ed. Hold Riley to your chest but don't suffocate him!"

"'m tryin' not to." A muffled blond cried as something hit the other side of the vehicle. Angie hissed, grabbing Roy's arm so she too would stop being thrown. "What's going on?" Ed screeched as another vehicle stopped near them.

"...Colonel!"

"Mustang! Colonel!" Several voices shouted around the back of the truck. The sheets were pulled and Roy cocked his head to see just who was yelling. Riza... He felt his voice crack, suggesting that maybe he called her name, but he couldn't remember. He was too surprised as Ed shifted in his arms. "We found him. Put those driving into custody-"

"Put Duffry into custody-" Roy hissed, getting up on his weak legs. Angie was already rushing out the back of the truck and into a soldier's surprised arms, screeching that she wanted her husband. Helping Ed out of the truck, the Roy wearily watched people as he lead Ed to an open Chevy truck. He arranged blankets around the mother and son and turned to Hawkeye. "How did you...?"

"We'll go over that when we return to base. We sent a false dispatch unit later to confuse them. We've been in the area ever since the twenty-ninth."

"Of what month?" Roy whispered. He wasn't really watching the calendar much. He knew vaguely that Riley was born on the twenty-ninth. And he knew it had to be a winter month. But weather in this area could be strange. Snow between November to March seemed reasonable.

"December." Hawkeye shifted closer, reaching her hands towards the bundle in Ed's arms. "Is that a baby?"

"No, it's a sack of potatoes." Ed snorted.

"Whose baby?"

"Mine." Roy and Ed said together. "Ours." They fixed their statement. Roy coughed. "It's our baby, Hawkeye. I'll...explain when we get back to Central." The woman nodded as they continued cleaning out the area.

* * *

After a hot, thirty minute shower, a fresh change of clothes, and warm food Roy happily sat down for damage control. Between telling a doctor that he was fine (only to be told he had numerous vitamin deficiencies and would need to be on supplements for a few months) the colonel joined the company of Hawkeye and his other offices explaining the situation. He explained that Lynn had helped them and no charges would be brought upon her. The others, however, were to be punished. He explained about their male pregnancy experiments and what he knew about their goal.

So besides the few questions if he and Ed were a couple now and the fate of the baby, Roy was satisfied as he waited for the fuhrer to come and see him as he worked to catch up on eight months of work. It wasn't often that such an important figurehead came to personally make sure you were okay, but Roy felt he couldn't argue to leave them alone. The man was probably worried that Roy had given away important information. He snorted.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye stared up from the other side of the desk at a form.

"Nothing." Roy glared at Havoc, crashing on his couch (still) with a look of disbelief. "Are you through?"

"Colonel has a son. Ed has a son. Ed is a mother..." The blond groaned, grabbing his hair. "Argh!"

"Maybe this means the women are free?" Breda taped his chin.

Havoc jerked. "They're mine now!" He cheered. The room sighed in desperation.

"What are you going to do about Ed?" Hawkeye put her stack of papers down. "I really don't see him as parent material. He's usually on the road doing research. Alphonse is always at school. And no one with a right mind would leave a kid with you." She tapped her chin.

Roy growled. "And why not?"

The woman smiled, trying not to laugh. "Because you'd make any kid a threat to women."

Rolling his eyes, the colonel relaxed his head in his hands. This sucked. He already had a headache. Maybe relaxing for so long wasn't what he needed, no matter what the circumstances were. "Anyway, how's Ed?"

"They're reattaching his automail. The baby is with a nurse being checked over for deformities." Hawkeye sat back. "Then, from what I understand, Alphonse has been hounding to talk to Ed. He's not on the "to tell" list and he wants that fixed. It is his nephew. Quite the shock for the kid." She crossed her arms around her chest. "But really, what are you guys going to do?"

Roy rubbed his head. "I don't know. He can't have a child in dorms and he and I really aren't a 'thing'. Now we're just professionals once more." He sighed as his doors opened.

"Don't bother standing, Colonel Mustang." A gruff voice spoke. Roy sat at attention in his chair. Down to business...

* * *

"Whee!" Ed lifted Riley into the air, laughing. The child's head rolled forward, unimpressed. Uncovered golden eyes remained dull and lifeless. "Riley, look at mommy!" The baby yawned and drooled.

"Big brother, let me hold him!" Al cried, reaching over the bed. Carefully rearranging his son in Al's arms, Ed stretched back in a chair. "So are we going to go and get him a crib? And food? And..." He took a second. "Oh! And milk! Now we have a reason to have milk!" Al jumped as Riley whined. His voice fell to a whisper, rocking the baby. "Our dorm is going to be so lively with a baby and..."

"No go." Ed waved his hand. "Dorms don't allow children. I'm barely getting by with you. They think Alphonse is a potted plant." The other boy glared. "We're going to have to get an apartment. But I can't afford anything. I looked before. I'm still paying for extensive damage from the war. There's no way I can afford a baby, apartment, your schooling, food, and everything else."

Al glanced at the baby. "You can...give all custody to Colonel Mustang..."

Ed snapped. "No! It's my baby! He can see the baby. He can have the baby for a limited amount of time. But I'm the mother. Riley needs me." He slumped.

The door opened and Roy stepped in, slamming the door on the officers behind him. "Get out of here, Alphonse." He glared. Depositing Riley into Ed's extended arms, Al rushed out the door leaving the two men in silence. Ed nestled Riley on his lap. "He's got your eyes." Roy commented offhandedly.

"Yea. The doctor said that his eyes were fine to be uncovered. He does have a few problems, but they'll disappear." Ed kissed his son's nose.

The dark haired man ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm glad. Makes this so much harder but..." The room fell into silence for a while again until Roy spoke, "The military isn't going to let you keep him."

"What?" Ed sat up.

"The Fuhrer says that Gibson corrupted the agreements of the previous Fuhrer - the development to further alchemy in our society. But when Fuhrer Bradly was...well...you know, the mission went under. Gibson would have none of that and went through with it. Riley is now possession of the state. For the sake of our image, the government doesn't want the rest of society to witness the abomination of god. Of nature."

Ed tightened his grip around Riley. "I'm not letting them have him! I'll leave this country if I have to!"

"No, you wouldn't, Ed." Roy sighed.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I fought tooth and nail about this. They said that they will let me keep the child but not someone in the spotlight like Edward Elric." Roy waited for the connection to hit Ed. "I'm sorry, Fullmetal."

Ed tensed. "Isn't there a way past all this legal shit?"

"There...might be one way..." 


	18. Epilogue

Experiment A  
**By**: Selim  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Roy x Ed  
**Summary**: Captured by scientist with plans to develop an advanced alchemist society, Edward is forced to face trials that seem out of his world – and he doesn't even know it!  
**Warning**s: MPREG, Yaoi, and other goodies. Notice, italics within Experiment Log is still the story, but an overview of Ed's behavior, both physical and mental.

* * *

Thank you: (FF) Haganeko, CloudKitsune17, Mikayasha, TheSiner, Houseprodigy, Love Psycho, Zion, E.Mahiru, GcBella17, HC, Anayokari, Cold-crescent-moon, DeElric, Mandaface, YaoiFan87, InuyashanKkagomerlovers, KaiPhoenix, Niki-Uni, PatrioticPuppy, QuitexSoul, The Lady Morana, Bar-Ohki (AFF) Annieme, Radcat, Bookworm51485, Lilith, Amethyst-eyed Koneko, Nusku, bloodyrose, Gghang, and Anonymous Sister of the Author

* * *

"And a dash of parsley..." Ed hummed as he dropped his freshly chopped seasoning into his sauce. It smelled delicious! Grinning from ear to ear, the short blond man stood on his tip toes to dry out the rest of the seasoning he'd chopped. This would prove to Roy that he could cook! Snickering he went to the sink to dry his hands just as the front door was opened and a little dark haired boy rushed in followed by the calm general. "Welcome back!" Ed smiled.

"Cooking again, Full Metal? Didn't you learn from the last time? Hurting little Riley." Roy smirked.

"Mommy, yuk!" Riley stuck out his tongue. Ed scowled. Sure, the last time he cooked they had to rush Roy to the hospital for possible food poisoning since the general had been forced to eat a good chunk of the meat loaf. They were lucky that Riley had only picked at the food rather than ate it. "Daddy!" The little boy grabbed Roy's pant leg.

Ed snorted. "Oi! Give my food a chance! This time I know it's right! But you little man, where's my kiss?" He bent his knees to stare directly at his two-year-old son. Riley's face lit up as he rushed forward to wrap his arms around his 'mother'. "You shouldn't be calling me 'Full Metal', Mustang."

"Edwina doesn't sound right."

"Doesn't matter," Ed turned back to his thickening sauce. "What matters is that I get to keep Riley. If it means having to kill Edward Elric and be Edwina Mustang, I'll do it. I just don't want some ass- er, I mean a jerk to find out what you did for me."

Roy smiled and took Riley's hand, dragging him from the cook. "Let's go get something to settle our tummies for later." He urged. Ed hissed at the both of them, but didn't move from the stove. Golden eyes softened when Roy was completely out of the room. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on his slightly swollen stomach and smiled.

* * *

"Bedtime story-!" Riley cried as he dragged over an exceptionally large book towards his bed. Ed pulled his legs up and made himself comfortable against the wall as his son curled into his lap with his book. "Mama read the wolf!" He skimmed through the pages until he stopped at '_The Wolf and the Seven Kids_'. Ed stared over the pages. Halfway through the large book.

"Is this what daddy reads you at bedtime?" He asked. Usually he read the smaller ones with less...complicated words. Something this bulky, child fairy tales or not, was not made for children.

"Uh huh." Riley sat up, settling himself between his mommy's legs, propping the book as he mouthed the words as he remembered them. Kissing his son's head, Ed eased himself into the story – listening to his son's input as he added his own such as-

"That wolf lied: do we ever do that?"

"Do you let strange people in the house that claim to be mommy?"

"We only lock Al out of the house." He earned a glare from his little brother who was in the adjacent room doing his homework. Down the hall was Ed and Roy's room. From there he could hear the laughter from the general, the man obviously listening in on Ed's lecture. "'...and that was the end of the greedy wolf.' The end." Ed kissed his son's head as the boy tried to conceal a yawn. "Bedtime." He tucked his listless son beneath the quilt. Snuggled deep, Riley asked for a kiss before allowing his mom to leave with only the cry to leave the door cracked. Smiling, Ed tilted his head into Alphonse's room, smiling at his brother. "Trouble with your school work?"

"Naw. Just trying to make it look like someone my age would write it."

"Leave it the way it is, Al. Don't be ashamed of who you are." Ed smiled. "Besides- if they claim you plagiarized I'll kick their asses!"

Al raised his hands defensively, shouting out, "don't do that, Ed! You're in enough trouble as is!"

"Hm." Ed shook his head. "Tell me if he comes out of his room."

"Okay." Ed started down the hall and into his and Roy's room. The general was changing into night clothes. Wrapping his arms around the general's built chest, opening the man's shirt to touch perked nipples. "Undressing for me?"

"Not on your life." The general shuddered but his fingers abandoned the buttons of his shirt to clasp Ed's cool fingers. "Riley in bed?"

"Struggling to sleep." Ed reasoned, leaning his lower body upwards towards the general. "I have something I need to tell you." The general nodded before continuing to remove his shirt as Ed wandered into the bathroom, dropping his long hair from the restricting ponytail it'd been in. "I went to the doctor today."

A grunt as the dresser drawer was forced open. "Which one?" They had several. Between Riley's physicians and Ed's scientist it was hard to get anything straight. The blond had decided to keep the uterus in him, leaving it somewhat inactive with just enough hormones a month to keep his body from rejecting the bundle of organs. They had just recently been bringing up the question whether to give up or try again. Either way Ed was more than ready to rid himself of all female parts saying the hormones were making his chest swell again.

"Hudson." Ah. Her. "I...switched my dosage plan." Ed turned around, staring at Roy with large eyes. The general jerked back. He knew what Ed did. Fuck. "I can stop taking the pills though-! I'm not going to force you into anything!"

Roy glanced over his shoulder, his voice even. "Then why did you change without my approval?"

"...I want to have another baby." Ed hummed. "Riley's going to be all past his cute ages in a few years and then I'll have another Al."

"Al's cute in his own ways." Roy joked. Down the hall, said teen yelled that he could hear them. Door shut, the two fell into whispers. Ed left the small bathroom, brushing his long hair as Roy slid his pants down while looking for his usual sleepwear. "Besides a baby cries all the time. Do you really want to go through all that again?"

"I guess you're against this."

"Not really." Roy took a seat on the bed, still in his underwear. Ed couldn't hide his giggle. "I'm just wondering if we go through with it again am I going to have to starve and never bathe again?"

"You can do that if you want but if you miss two baths in a row I'm throwing you out." Ed leaned his head forward, eager for a kiss. Roy smiled and complied, pressing his lips lovingly to the blond's as he pushed Ed back. Wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, Ed grinned. The general was already hard and pressing into his stomach. "Are you going to take me now, old man?"

The general smirked. "I suppose we could wait." His hand moved into the blond's loose fitting pants. Ed's cock hardened at his touch.

"I was joking! Joking!" Ed cried, thrusting up to Roy's hand. The colonel smirked, rubbing the tip of Ed's penis. His hand moved down to the base. Roy's other hand dragged down thin pants tortuously as he released Ed's manhood. The blond thrust his pelvis up. Teasingly, the general ran his tongue over the blond before he took the tip in his mouth. Just daring Ed to look away. Golden eyes darkened. Grabbing the blanket, Ed coiled away, unsure if he wanted to thrust into the moist cavern or flee from it as his orgasm seemed eminent. "Hyahh..." He gasped, wincing. "Roy-!" He arched as he came, embarrassed that the littlest of stimulation caused such a quick reaction.

"Get on your hands and knees." Roy ordered as he rummaged through the bedside table, pulling out an unopened jar of Vaseline he'd purchased just for the occasion. Ed glared over his shoulder. "I was planning on having you tonight one way or another," Roy explained while scooping out a generous amount of the fatty substance. Running his fingers down Ed's crack, he toyed around the puckered entrance. Pressing his index finger in, he brought his free hand up, bringing it under Ed's shirt to tweak swelling nipples.

Moaning, Ed thrust his back upwards. "Just fuck me."

Pushing in another finger, Roy brushed the tips over that bundle of nerves. "I will when I feel like it. Maybe I'll leave you like this and go jack off in that bathroom."

"Oh...don't..." Ed's upper body lowered, leaving his bottom in the air. His short legs spread wider, giving the general a good view of his stretched, slicked portal. Pressing in a third finger, Roy leaned down to kiss the blond's tail bone. Pulling away, he stared down at the beautiful sight of Ed. A half buttoned shirt hanging loosely off his tiny frame. Blond hair trailing in front, hidden by sharp shoulder blades. His bare bottom, spread showing his pink portal that dripped gallops of Vaseline. Just inviting Roy to pillage.

While he was watching his hand had strayed to his erection that was escaping the confines of his briefs. Precum dripped down his hand and he couldn't help but rub himself. Golden eyes were watching him with pink cheeks. Pulling his briefs down, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's hips, thrusting his hips teasingly into Ed's bottom, never once penetrating. Ed moaned, his hand working his cock slowly. It all became too much as Roy thrust into Ed. "Oh, you feel so tight, Ed." He started thrusting into the smaller male.

"Ah! Ah!" Ed cried, moving his hips as his thighs cramped. His body raised a little more off the bed as his inner sanctum tightened around Roy, repelling against his entrance. "Hyah-!" Ed tugged on the sheets, his hand working his cock moving faster than before, trying to bring himself to his climax. Grabbing the blond's hips, Roy slammed roughly into the bundle of nerves, pushing Ed forward by sheer force. The bed creaked as the two moved together until Ed moaned Roy's name to the ceiling. With one last shove into Ed's body, Roy groaned as he came before collapsing. That was perfect, the colonel moaned as he and Ed collapsed into the bed.

Lazily, Roy removed the blond's shirt, using it to clean them both and the sheets as well as they could. It wouldn't be the first time they slept in their own mess and (personally) Roy found it an endearing mark on his property. Kissing Ed's neck, the two held each other. "I didn't think this would work." Ed finally whispered, hoarsely.

"Why?"

"When you said the government would let me keep Riley if I paraded as a woman, I thought you were just being an idiot. But...it's actually working. I don't mind being a Mustang as much I did. It...feels nice."

"Oh? Being 'married' to me works?"

"Oh yes." Ed smiled. "I own you. Whatever I say, you do. You're my bitch. It's awesome." The blond grinned. "Besides, Riley gets a somewhat normal life. Sure he will always identify mommy with a male that has to hide as a woman in public...but...he gets a mommy and a daddy in the eyes of the state. He's not in a prison cell living for test experiments...so...I don't mind it."

Roy kissed Ed's temple. "Edward 'Edwina' Mustang."

"Roy, the bastard, Mustang." Ed glared.

"Mama! Mama!" The two in bed pulled apart as the bedroom door was thrown open and Riley rushed in, climbing into the bed. "Monster!" The child sobbed.

Climbing out of bed, Ed pulled on one of Roy's longer shirts and picked up his son to take him back to his room. Roy followed close behind, dressed in loose trousers from his dresser. He leaned against the door frame, watching Ed tuck Riley in the bead and try to reason that there were no monsters in the house. The two, Riley and Ed, lay in the bed. Unable to help himself anymore, Roy leaned a bit. "I love you, Full Metal."

Ed blinked. "Who could ever love a man like you." He turned his head, but his tone stated otherwise. "Good night...Experiment B." His voice held mock.

"Come and join me after he's asleep, Experiment A." Roy smirked before leaving the hall. Ed's voice echoed down the hall in a pleasant hum.

"I love you, Roy."

* * *

Owari


End file.
